Maraudeurs dans l'espace
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Encore une fic débile sortie tout droit de mon imagination saugrenue : nos quatre têtes-à-claques préférées,ainsi que Rogue, se font kidnapper par de malchanceux extra-terrestres…
1. Le kidnapping

Parmi nos histoires, celle-ci, particulière stupide, a été écrite par la **fée**, parce qu'elle avait encore des idées idiotes, évidemment...

* * *

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le kidnapping**

_Nda : pour votre compréhension, le dialogue suivant est traduit du Kzptrdaçien._

MThuatly2 et M1sqrf entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

-Vous nous avez demandés ? demanda MThuatly2.  
-Oui, j'ai une mission pour vous deux ! Mais asseyez-vous…

Ils prirent place devant lui et il leur présenta un plat rempli de bonbons.

-Une petite douceur ?  
-Ouiiiiii ! s'écria M1sqrf, et l'instant d'après, elle se jetait sur le plat pour enfourner un maximum de bonbons dans sa bouche.

MThuatly2 la regarda, consterné: sa sœur n'avait jamais été fichue de se tenir, même quand les circonstances l'exigeaient vraiment. Il se tourna vers le directeur.

-Une mission ? Je suis infiniment honoré, monsieur, et je ferai mon possible pour la mener à bien…quel en est l'objectif ?  
-Bien ! grommela le directeur, il s'agit de l'expérience scientifique la plus fascinante de l'histoire de notre planète, Kzptrdaç, beaucoup de vos collègues vont vous jalouser, mais je considère que vous êtes les plus qualifiés…  
-Oui, oui..., fit MThuatly2, pendu aux lèvres de son interlocuteur.  
-Depuis la nuit des temps, les Kzptrdaçiens ont fantasmé à ce thème: la vie sur une autre planète !  
-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé…c'est possible ?  
-Et oui, malgré le fait que la probabilité de réunir toutes les conditions nécessaires à la vie (présence, d'eau, atmosphère respirable, bonne distance d'une étoile, etc.) soit extrêmement faible, nous avons enfin réussi à détecter une planète où celle-ci existe…et vous, mes deux meilleurs éléments, allez partir en mission là-bas !  
-Yahooooo ! s'écria le jeune homme qui avait l'impression de voir son rêve se réaliser.

Encore un peu, il aurait embrassé le directeur sur la bouche pour le remercier, mais il s'en abstint et se contenta de sauter en l'air en hurlant et en levant les bras.

-Et après, il dit que je ne sais pas me tenir, grogna sa sœur alors que des éclats de bonbons étaient collés sur ses lèvres.  
-Quelle est cette planète ? demanda MThuatly2.  
-Nous l'avons baptisée provisoirement « Victoire », mais si les créatures qui la peuplent sont douées d'intelligence, et donc, de parole, il faudra accepter le nom qu'ils ont assigné à leur monde !  
-Que devons faire là-bas, monsieur ?  
-Vous devrez justement emmener avec vous un échantillon de ces êtres vivants et les ramener sur Kzptrdaç, où nos experts biologistes les examineront.  
-J'ai hâte d'y être, quand partons-nous ?  
-Le décollage est prévu pour le mois prochain, nous sommes encore en train d'effectuer des tests sur votre vaisseau…en attendant, voici les coordonnées spatio-temporelles de cette planète…

xxxx

-Mattew !

MThuatly2 se réveilla, il venait encore de faire ce rêve où il revoyait la scène dans laquelle lui et sa sœur recevaient l'ordre de partir en mission.

-Mattew, wake up, my dear brother!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines?  
-De l'anglais.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est la langue la plus apprise sur Terre.  
-Terre ?  
-C'est le nom de notre mystérieuse planète.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Nous sommes assez proches maintenant pour que notre ordinateur puisse se connecter sur une base de données appelée « internet » que les Terriens utilisent pour stocker diverses informations sur leur culture…c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Victoire s'appelait en réalité « Terre ».  
-Quoi ?

Il se leva d'un bond et lorgna l'écran que lui indiquait sa sœur.

-Nous allons atterrir lors d'une période de l'histoire de la planète où l'anglais est en train de devenir la première langue pour les échanges internationaux, c'est pour ça que toi et moi devons l'apprendre…et aussi, il vaut mieux que nous nous trouvions des prénoms anglais…parce que MThuatly2 et M1sqrf, ça risque d'être compliqué….  
-Et tu veux que je m'appelle…comment tu as dis ?  
-Mattew…moi, je serai Marcelyn …c'est joli, hein ?  
-Euh…  
-Et regarde, il y a des photos de Terriens…ça ce sont des humains…  
-Et mais…morphologiquement, ils sont comme nous !  
-C'est frappant, hein ?  
-Pas tant que ça, en fait…une grande capacité crânienne…une vision binoculaire, une locomotion bipède, des membres supérieurs préhensiles…tout ça est nécessaire à un niveau de vie très évolué…  
-La seule chose qui change, c'est la couleur des poils : ceux des Terriens sont noirs, gris, bancs, bruns, jaunes ou oranges…alors que les Kzptrdaçiens ont une gamme plus vaste !

En effet, les cheveux de "Mattew" étaient bleus et ceux de Marcelyn étaient roses.

-Il nous reste encore quelques jours de voyage, profitons-en pour apprendre cette langue et quelques coutumes…

xxxx

Sur Terre, dans une région nommée "Écosse", dans le parc d'un certain château invisible aux yeux moldus, cinq charmants garçons jouaient gentiment.

Le charmant Sirius Black empêchait le charmant Severus Rogue de bouger pendant que le charmant James Potter lui écrivait "Je suis un gros nul" sur le visage avec un feutre. Le charmant Remus Lupin faisait le guet et le charmant Peter Pettigrow s'étouffait de rire sur le gazon.

Bon, d'accord…en fait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment charmants !

-Servilus, tu pues-euh ! déclara Peter.

Le pauvre Severus fit une prière à Merlin pour qu'un miracle, peu importe lequel, le sorte de cette situation humiliante.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être exaucé.

Tout à coup, le ciel s'assombrit. Les garçons levèrent les yeux et virent une immense machine volante descendre vers Poudlard en leur cachant une partie du soleil.

-Kézako ?  
-C'est quoi ce grand machin en ferraille ?  
-C'est des aliens ! déclara James en ricanant comme une hyène, et ils vont nous kidnapper !

Ils se mirent tous à rire bruyamment.

-Ha ha ha ! Elle est bien bonne !  
-Ouais…

Le vaisseau était à présent au-dessus d'eux. Un sas s'ouvrit et un rayon lumineux en sortit pour éclairer James.

-Hé hé…c'est comme dans les bandes dessinées moldues…et là, ils vont m'enlever en utilisant cette loupiotte !  
-Euh…, dit Remus effaré, ça arrive vraiment !  
-Hein ?

James regarda ses pieds et vit qu'ils avaient quitté le sol: la lumière était bel et bien en train de le transporter à l'intérieur du vaisseau…

-Nooooooon ! crièrent Sirius, Remus et Peter.  
-Ouiiiiiiii ! cria Severus !

Un instant plus tard, James était entré dans le vaisseau sans que ses amis n'aient pu lui venir en aide. Le rayon se dirigea ensuite vers Peter qui commença à s'envoler lui aussi.

-Nooon ! cria Sirius en se jetant sur Peter, vous ne m'enlèverez pas un deuxième pote !

Sirius attrapa Peter à la taille, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux chevilles de celui-ci, emportant le pantalon et le caleçon avec elles. Aussi, Peter se retrouva les fesses à l'air.

-Aaaarh ! C'est la pleine lune ! hurla Sirius, Remus, ne regarde pas !  
-Comment fait-il pour lâcher des conneries dans une situation critique ? demanda Severus à Remus.

Sirius et Peter disparurent eux aussi dans le ventre de la machine.

-C'est ce que l'on appelle la "sélection naturelle", commenta Severus, les plus débiles sont éliminés !

Il se tourna vers le dernier Maraudeur pour voir sa réaction, mais au lieu du visage de Remus, il y avait les genoux de celui-ci : le rayon était en train de l'attirer à son tour !

-Noooon ! gémit le jeune lycanthrope avant de disparaître par l'ouverture du sas.

Severus observa le phénomène sans un mot, et quand Remus fut hors de son champ de vision, il sauta de joie.

-Ils sont partis ? Ils sont vraiment partis ? Ouaiiiiis ! Même les extra-terrestres sont au courant que ces quatre crétins sont une plaie pour l'univers !

Il se mit à danser et à chanter sur l'air de la Cunga, en remuant des maracas imaginaires:

-_Y'a plus de Marau-deurs ! Y'a plus de Marau-deurs ! Le monde est enfin en-paix !_

Mais le rayon réapparut et Severus fut aspiré lui aussi à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

-Meeerrrrrde ! Pourquoi moi ?

xxxx

Mattew était très nerveux: il allait enfin rencontrer des Terriens ! Marcelyn semblait plus neutre et léchait une énorme sucette et se mettant de la bave autour des lèvres. Ces dans ces conditions qu'ils allèrent se présenter aux cinq individus qui constituaient désormais leurs objets d'étude…


	2. Bienvenus à bord!

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenus à bord!**

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière entra dans la pièce. Nos deux Kzptrdaçiens découvrirent cinq créatures recroquevillées dans la pénombre.

Les quatre maraudeurs et leur Serpentard-jouet-souffre-douleur devaient normalement être terrorisés : qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Qu'allait-on leur faire ? Oui, ils devaient être terrorisés, mais ils ne l'étaient pas, le fait est, surtout quand Sirius s'écria :

-Eeeet ! Vous avez vu leurs vêtements comment qu'ils sont trop laids ?

Sans prendre attention à lui, Mattew sortit un magnétophone de sa poche et commença à grommeler en kzptrdaçien.

-Nous sommes le 45ème jour de la saison de la lune Dzor, M1sqrf et moi-même avons atteint notre objectif, Victoire, nommé "Terre" par ses habitants. Nous nous sommes procuré cinq sujets humains, deux mâles et trois femelles…  
-Euh…, interrompit Marcelyn, ce n'est pas…

Mais il l'ignora et poursuivit :

-…Des deux mâles, il y a en a un qui a des verres de correction visuelle et une coupe de cheveux improbable, l'autre semble avoir un problème avec son pantalon qui ne tient pas, parmi les femelles…  
-Mais c'est pas…  
-…une est très grande par rapport aux autres et rigole de façon niaise, une autre semble avoir une matière étrangement visqueuse dans les cheveux et "Je suis un gros nul" écrit sur le visage, sans doute un maquillage rituel signifiant qu'elle est la chef de la tribu et que ce sont donc les femelles qui dirigent la vie sociale…  
-Tu veux bien m'écouter ?  
-…et la dernière est tellement pâle qu'elle doit être mal…ET MAIS RENDS-MOI CE MAGNÉTO !  
-Ce ne sont pas des femelles !  
-Quoi ?  
-Je te dis que ce sont cinq mâles !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent dans leur langue bizarre ? demanda Peter.  
-Je sais pas…sans doute hésitent-ils sur la recette qu'ils vont choisir pour nous manger ! suggéra James.  
-Et si ce sont des mâles, pourquoi ces trois-là ont des cheveux longs ?  
-Parce qu'ils en ont envie, tiens !  
-Mais c'est un signe de féminité, je l'ai vu sur internet, les mâles ont les cheveux courts et les femelles les ont longs !  
-Ça, c'est la mode _générale _, mais personne n'est forcé de la suivre !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ben…pour faire les rebelles par exemple, imbécile !  
-Me traite pas d'imbécile, j'ai eu de meilleurs points que toi quand on a reçu nos diplômes d'astrophysique !  
-Oui, mais là, il s'agit d'éthologie, de l'étude des mœurs et comportements !  
-Merci, je sais ce que ça veut dire !  
-Oh mon Dieu, dit Remus, ils doivent avoir très faim pour se chamailler ainsi !

Mattew et Marcelyn s'arrêtèrent.

-Hum…, fit Mattew, on va avoir l'air idiots si on se dispute comme ça devant eux…  
-Ouais…je sais : à partir de maintenant on va parler uniquement en anglais en leur présence, même en s'adressant l'un à l'autre !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça, ils penseront qu'on ne leur cache rien et qu'on ne leur veut aucun mal !  
-On ne leur veut aucun mal, juste les étudier !

Marcelyn commença à s'exprimer en anglais :

-Regarde, je vais communiquer avec eux…avec des mots simples, on ne sait jamais…

Elle s'adressa à Sirius :

-Toi Tarzan, moi Jane !  
-Non, moi Sirius, toi E.T. !  
-Sirius ? Comme l'étoile ? Ouuuu un joli prénom pour un joli garçon !  
-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, même les extra-terrestres me draguent !  
-Pffffha ha ha!  
-La ferme, James!  
-De mon point de vue, l'extra-terrestre, c'est toi, fit remarquer Marcelyn, mais dis-moi, tu peux expliquer à mon frère pourquoi toi et ces deux-là (elle désigna Remus et Severus), vous avez les cheveux longs ?  
-Ben moi, c'est parce que je me méfie des coiffeurs, je ne leur fais pas confiance, ils sont sournois et portent atteinte à ma liberté…  
-Un rebelle, j'en étais sûre…  
-Voilà pour mes chev…mais arrête de me les tripoter ! Bon, Remus, lui, c'est parce qu'il ne contrôle pas son système pileux…c'est son système pileux qui le contrôle !

Remus roula des yeux comme des billes.

-Et Snivy, c'est parce que l'entretient des cheveux fait partie de l'hygiène, et comme il ne sait pas ce que c'est…  
-Ta gueule, Black !  
- Et toi, mademoiselle l'alien, pourquoi t'as des cheveux roses ? T'es Métamorphmage comme ma cousine Nymphadora ?  
-Euh…non, c'est naturel…d'ailleurs, qui est Nymphadora ? Et ça veut dire quoi "Métamarmanage"?  
-Bon, les interrompit Mattew, c'est bien de sympathiser, mais on devrait faire les présentations : Nous sommes Mattew et Marcelyn (c'est pas nos vrais noms mais c'est plus facile pour vous), nous sommes frère et sœur et nous sommes les maîtres à bord, alors personne ne discute mes ordres, Ok ?

James se leva et se campa devant lui, pas impressionné.

-Et nous on est les Maraudeurs, à dater de maintenant, on est ton pire cauchemar, mecton ! Moi, je suis James Potter, le leader !  
-Et moi Sirius Black, le dealer !

James se tourna vers son ami.

-C'est quoi ce jeu de mots débile ?  
-Ben…  
-Alors comme ça Black vend de la came ? demanda Severus…bah…je me doutais déjà qu'il en consommait…  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Donc, récapitula Marcelyn : le fou furieux, c'est James Potter, le beau gosse, Sirius Black…  
-Eux, c'est Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, dit James, et lui c'est Servilo la grosse mocheté du siècle, mais c'est pas un Maraudeur !  
-C'est quoi un Maraudeur ? demanda Mattew.  
-Une erreur de la nature !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Un Maraudeur, c'est un être supérieur !  
-Ah…et il y en a beaucoup ?  
-Euh…seulement nous quatre…ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être génial, vous comprenez ? expliqua James.  
-On a des surnoms ! compléta Sirius : Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard, Queudver…et Gropou !  
-Ta gueuuuuuullle ! hurla Severus.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? demanda Remus.

-Euh…,commença Mattew.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, James prit la parole :

-Je sais ce qu'ils vont nous faire ! J'ai lu plein de bédés de science-fiction qui racontent ce que les aliens font aux humains qu'ils capturent !  
-Tu lis ça, toi ? demanda Sirius.  
-Tu lis des livres autres que des revues cochonnes ? demanda Remus.  
-Tu sais lire ? demanda Severus.  
-Eh bien, poursuivit James en pointant un index accusateur vers les deux Kzptrdaçiens, ils vont nous attacher sur un bloc opératoire et nous disséquer pour étudier nos organes, puis ils vont les remplacer par ceux d'un cochon d'Inde et vont greffer notre cerveau dans la tête d'un robot pour détruire le monde ! Puis, ils vont nous enfoncer des tuyaux dans la bouche, les oreilles, les trous de nez et…les autres orifices et ils vont nous injecter des liquides fluos et ont va devenir lumineux dans le noir et bonjour la discrétion pour nos virées nocturnes à Pré-au-Lard !  
-Mais non, mais non…, tenta Mattew.  
-Et le pire, dit Severus, ce que ce qui t'inquiète le plus, Potter, c'est de ne plus pouvoir faire des conneries le soir quand Lupin est…enfin…quand c'est son système pileux qui le contrôle…  
-Mais boucle-là, Servilo, notre petit Remus perdrait sa santé mentale si il n'y avait plus les sorties à Pré-au-Lard !

Marcelyn regarda Remus, intriguée.

-Euh…c'est quoi cette histoire de poils, je comprends pas…c'est un problème hormonal ?  
-Hormonal ? fit James…non, même si la fréquence de son problème est la même que celle d'un truc de filles qui justement est hormonal…puisque c'est tous les mois…  
-Je suis un lycanthrope, dit simplement Remus, résigné, je peux le dire, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, maintenant…  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Marcelyn, tu veux dire…un loup-garou ?  
-Nous avons lu des choses à propos de vos légendes folkloriques sur internet, expliqua Mattew.  
-Et bien oui, je suis un loup-garou.  
-C'est ça, railla Mattew, n'importe quoi ! Et puis, vous allez me dire que les Elfes existent ?  
-Oui. Y'en a un qui range ma chambre à ma place !  
-Et les Trolls ?  
-Oui.  
-Et les vilaines sorcières pleines de verrues ?  
-Ah, vous connaissez la maman de Sirius ? demanda Peter.  
-On est tous les cinq des sorciers ! compléta Remus.

Mattew chuchota à l'oreille de sa sœur :

-Je crois que Sirius ne mentait pas quand il disait être un dealer…ils ont l'air d'être tous shootés, là…  
-Bon, dit James, moi, j'ai pas envie qu'on soit les cobayes de vos expériences scientifiques glauques, alors, vous allez nous relâcher tout de suite !  
-Ouais…dit Peter, j'ai pas envie qu'on mette des trucs fluos dans mon cul !  
-A ce propos, Queudver, tu peux pas remettre ton slip et ton pantalon, parce que…

Peter rougit et se rhabilla.

-Relâchez-nous ! répéta James.  
-Impossible, l'informa Mattew, nous avons quitté la Terre depuis plusieurs minutes…  
-Quoi ?  
-Nous avons mis le pilote automatique, on avance très lentement, nous avons à peine dépassé votre satellite, la Lune, mais nous avons pu ainsi faire votre connaissance…  
-On a quitté la Terre ? demanda Severus, soudain alarmé.  
-Oui…tu peux la voir en regardant par ce hublot ! dit Marcelyn.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle lui indiquait et colla son nez contre la vitre.

-Noooooonnnnnnn ! Je veux pas partir !  
-Oh…, s'attendrit Marcelyn, regarde Mattew, ce pauvre petit Terrien est nostalgique de son monde natal…  
-Je veux y retourner !  
-Allez, allez…

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi…et comme notre civilisation est plus évoluée que la vôtre, tu peux être sûr de découvrir un environnement beaucoup moins hostile que ce que tu as connu…  
-Même pas vrai ! cria-t-il en se retournant, l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'univers, c'est celui où les Maraudeurs se trouvent : en ce moment, c'est votre vaisseau et ce sera votre planète quand ils seront dessus !  
-Euh…

Il l'attrapa par le col et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier.

-Tu peux pas imaginer comme j'ai été heureux durant les trente secondes pendant lesquelles j'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez enlever qu'eux…et ma vie s'est écroulée quand j'ai compris que le destin poussait le vice jusqu'à m'obliger à partir avec eux !

Sa voix était colérique et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il tomba à genoux et commença à sangloter.

-Vous êtes trop crueeeels !  
-Euh…Mattew…apporte-moi un sédatif, s'il te plait !

Elle emmena Severus dans une cellule et lui administra son sédatif. Quand elle revint, elle prit Sirius par la manche et l'emmena dans le poste de pilotage.

-J'ai un truc à te montrer !  
-Hum…fit James en s'adressant à Mattew, Servilo à raison: vous n'auriez pas du le prendre ! A la place, vous auriez du capturer Lily Evans…  
-Qui ? demanda Mattew.  
-C'est ma petite amie…  
-Mais Corny, elle a dit que tu la répugnais...  
-La ferme, Peter ! Et toi, Remus, efface-moi ce sourire ! Bon, vous auriez du emmener Lily, comme ça, vous auriez eu une femelle de notre race, et on vous aurait permis d'observer notre mode de reproduction !  
-James ! Ça te va pas ? dit Remus.  
-Ben quoi ? S'il faut se faire étudier, autant que ça soit agréable !  
-Pfff….  
-Et puis, de toute façon, vous avez bien l'intention de faire ce genre d'expérience avec nous, ça se voit !  
-Hein ? fit Mattew, mais…  
-Oh, ça va, j'ai compris votre petit jeu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire avec Sirius, ta sœur, hein ?  
-Mais euh…  
-Je vois : elle va s'accoupler avec lui pour …  
-Dans la cabine de pilotage ?  
-Chacun ses fantasmes ! Je parie que vous voulez obtenir un croisement entre Terrien et…c'est quoi le nom de votre planète déjà ?  
- Kzptrdaç mais…  
-Et en plus, c'est imprononçable!  
-C'est parce que vous n'avez pas les mêmes organes phonateurs…  
-M'en fous ! Il n'est pas question que vous piquiez les semences de mon Patmol ! Je vais le chercher ! Siriuuuuus !

Il s'en va vers le poste de pilotage. Mattew se tourne vers les deux personnes restant.

-Monsieur le ET ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix.  
-Quoi, encore ?  
-Y'a des toilettes dans cette fusée ? Parce que ça urge !


	3. Objectif Lune

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Objectif Lune**

Mattew se retrouva face à Remus et Peter, dont la vessie était pleine.

-Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à gauche, lui dit-il en désignant le dit couloir, non, l'autre gauche !...non, encore l'autre gauche !  
-Hein ? dit Remus…comment ça encore l'autre gauche ? Il peut confondre avec la droite, d'accord, mais…  
-La direction du milieu est apparemment aussi une possibilité de gauche d'après-lui…, répondit Mattew, bon, toi, tu t'occupes, moi, j'ai à faire.

Il tourna les talons et se retira dans son laboratoire. Il s'installa à son bureau et remarqua que Remus l'avait suivi.

-Je t'ai dit de t'occuper !  
-Et ben, voilà, je m'occupe !  
-Occupe-toi autre part que dans mes pattes, d'accord ?  
-Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Et puis, j'ai jamais demandé à être kidnappé, moi !  
-Si tu allais rejoindre tes amis ?  
-J'ai un peu réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais passer mon temps, et j'ai décidé de jouer les "intéressés par la science" !  
-Hein ? Tu peux préciser ton intention, là ?  
-Ben, je vais te suivre partout et te demander tout le temps à quoi sert tel ou tel truc ! Par exemple, le bidule, là, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Ça ?  
-Oui, sur Terre, on a des objets assez semblables, et on s'en sert pour faire des gaufres, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas le cas de celui-ci…  
-Effectivement, c'est un analyseur d'ADN.  
- ADN ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'ADN ? Vous n'êtes donc pas très avancés, au niveau scientifique sur votre planète…hum…ADN signifie "Acide désoxyribonucléique" !  
-Ah, tu viens de le dire en anglais !  
-Oui, j'ai appris ta langue, et alors ?  
-Ben, si tu connais le terme anglais, c'est que les scientifiques terriens savent ce que c'est, sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu l'apprendre…

Mattew regarda Remus longuement, et finit par dire :

-Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas légèrement plus intelligent que tes copains ?  
-Euh…Sirius et James sont assez brillants mais…  
-Ben dans ce cas, ils cachent bien leur jeu, parce que si je dois me fier à ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'ici…  
-Mais tu peux me dire c'est quoi l'ADN ?  
-Comment se fait-il que tu l'ignores ?  
-C'est que, la science, c'est un truc de Moldu…  
-Mol-quoi ?  
-Moldu…cela désigne une personne qui n'a pas de don pour la magie !  
-Oh, non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça !  
-Mais si, je te jure que nous sommes des sorciers ! Tiens regarde !

Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le "moule à gaufres".

-_Wingardium Leviosa_!  
-Tssst! Moi aussi je peux le faire!

Mattew se concentra, et par la force de son esprit, fit léviter un grille-pain…enfin, je veux dire, un synthétiseur de molécules !

-Voilà, et moi, j'ai pas besoin de remuer un bout de bois !  
-Incroyable, tu es un sorcier et tu pratiques sans baguette !  
-Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! Ça n'existe pas ! C'est juste qu'après des siècles d'évolution, les Kzptrdaçiens ont découvert comment utiliser les ressources inexploitées de leur cerveau pour développer des pouvoirs psychiques !  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas faire d'autres trucs magiques ?  
-C'est pas de la magie ! C'est de la télékinésie ! Et d'ailleurs, je me demande comment un être primitif peut réussir à…  
-Eh, t'es pas gentil de dire que je suis primitif…

Sans faire attention, Remus avait posé sa main sur l'analyseur d'ADN.

-Mince, il va y avoir des gaufres !

Ce qui sortit de l'analyseur ne fut pas une gaufre mais un papier avec les résultats. Mattew s'en saisit.

-Alors, voyons voir…hein ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Il doit être bousillé, ce truc, parce que là, c'est pas possible, je sais bien à quelle espèce tu es sensé appartenir, mais il indique que tu n'es homo sapiens qu'à 50% …et l'autre moitié c'est…  
-Canis Lupus ?

Mattew regarda Remus éberlué.

-Mais comment tu sais ?  
-Ben, je t'ai dit que j'étais un loup-garou !  
-Attends, là, tu te fiches de…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Remus était en train de lui prouver ses dire, et ce, malgré lui…

xxxx

-Et maintenant, nous poursuivons notre voyage autour de la Lune ! annonça Marcelyn avant de donner un coup de langue sur une énorme sucette, je sais que ce spectacle doit vous impressionner, vous qui n'avez pas du voir grand-chose…

Sirius et James paraissaient impassibles.

-Elle veut te foutre le grappin dessus ! dit James.  
-Mais non, elle veut juste frimer avec sa technologie…elle doit nous considérer comme des barbares primitifs prêts à nous émerveiller si on voit la Lune en à peu plus gros que d'habitude…mais si elle veut m'en foutre plein les yeux, elle ferait mieux de me montrer la sienne !

-Ben justement, je sais pas si elle s'est déjà envoyé en l'air avec des gars de sa planète, mais il y a des chances que tu sois son premier Terrien !

-Déconne pas, elle à l'air d'une gamine, avec ses cheveux roses et sa sucette…elle a pas l'air d'être du genre à…  
-C'est ça…t'as vu comment elle la bouffe, sa sucette ? Elle t'envoie des signaux, à…  
-Pourquoi vous chuchotez ? intervint Marcelyn.  
-Euh…, commença Sirius, est-ce que vous connaissez la fellation sur euh…Kzapardamachin ?  
-C'est Kzptrdaç ! Mais je ne connais pas ce mot…attendez…

Elle tapota sur son traducteur anglais-Kzptrdaçien le mot en question et rougit en comprenant sa signification.

-Alors ?  
-Euh…oui…, minauda-t-elle, mais pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?  
-Ben euh…on s'intéresse à votre culture ! On cherche à en apprendre plus sur vos mœurs…  
-Ouais..., renchérit James …simple curiosité scientifique !  
-Et c'est à ça que vous pensez tout de suite ?

James s'apprêta à répliquer que si Marcelyn voulait éviter le sujet, elle n'avait qu'à pas se conduire comme une allumeuse, mais Sirius répondit d'abord :

-Ben pour tout dire, tourner autour de la lune, c'est pas vraiment passionnant !  
-Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est probablement la première fois de votre vie que vous avez pu voir toutes les phases lunaires en quelques minutes…c'est tout un art de jouer sur les positions relatives du satellite et du Soleil pour avoir tour à tour, une lune gibbeuse, une pleine lune, des quartiers et une nouv…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que les deux garçons avaient le visage figé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
-James…, dit Sirius d'une voix blanche, tu crois que ça marche aussi dans l'espace ?  
-Ben oui, je ne vois pas ce que ça change, en fait…  
-Donc, on peut estimer qu'il s'est transformé et détransformé une dizaine de fois quand elle nous a fait subir ses tours de manège!  
-En effet, à chaque fois qu'on s'est retrouvé en présence de la pleine lune, il a du se transformer…pour redevenir humain quelques secondes plus tard et ainsi de suite !  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez, encore ? intervint Marcelyn. Si c'est encore des histoires de sexe, je vous préviens, je…  
-Remuuuuuuus ! crièrent ensemble les deux garçons.

A ce moment-là, Mattew débarqua, les vêtements déchirés, la peau égratignée, suivit d'une énorme boule de poils et de crocs qui lui sauta dessus.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ? hurla Marcelyn.  
-Bon, je sais pas ce qui lui arrive, à votre pote, dit Mattew en luttant contre le loup-garou, mais mon avis, c'est qu'à l'origine, c'est un vrai loup, et qu'un savant fou lui donne des pilules pour être humain, et visiblement, il est en manque !  
-N'importe quoi ! cria Sirius, c'est quoi ce scénario débile ?  
-Et l'hypothèse du loup-garou, vous la trouvez crédible ?  
-Ben c'est vrai ! Pourquoi vous refusez de nous croire ?  
-Et bien…  
-Rhooo ça suffit !

Peter revint des toilettes.

-Et ben, te voilà, toi…t'en as mis du temps !  
-Ils sont pas normaux leurs pipi-rooms, il a fallu que je les règle pour y entrer ma…euh…pourquoi Remus est comme ça, c'est pas la pleine lune ?  
-Ben si, regarde la fenêtre, y'a une pleine lune qui fait les trois quarts de la vitre !  
-Ah, effectivement…  
-Au secours ! cria Marcelyn, que Remus avait prise en charge.

Elle se réfugia en escaladant un ordinateur. Son frère s'était écroulé sur le sol métallique et reprenait sa respiration.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

-Queudver, dirent-ils, essaye de faire en sorte que la phase lunaire change…

La seconde qui suivit, un chien et un cerf s'élançaient vers le loup-garou.

-Ah bah, putain ! s'exclama Mattew en assistant au phénomène de leur transformation.

Plus loin, Peter lorgnait le tableau de bord d'un air indécis.

-La vache ! Y'a trop de boutons ! Encore plus que sur le visage de ma cousine Nanette ! Bah…on va laisser faire le destin !

Il s'éclaircit la voix :

-_ Un petit cochon pendu au plafond, tirez-lui la queue, il pondra des œufs ! Tirez-lui plus fort, il pondra de l'or ..._  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, celui-là ? cria Marcelyn en voyant Peter poter sur les boutons.  
-_ Un, deux, trois, ce sera toi, sans réfléchir et sans mentir !_ Ah ben voilà, c'est celui-là !

Il pressa le bouton désigné et attendit. Sirius et James faisaient de leur mieux pour maîtriser Remus.

-Tiens, c'est quoi, cette lumière rouge qui clignote ? se demanda Peter.

Tout à coup, il y eu une grande secousse. Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Après quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'étaient passé.

-Ah bah putain ! répéta Mattew en émergea d'une pile de câbles électriques qui lui étaient tombés dessus.  
-Il connaît le mot "putain" ? demanda Sirius qui avait repris sa forme initiale.  
-C'est un juron, non ?  
-Pas seulement…  
-Où est Remus ? demanda James.  
-Là, regardez !  
-Il est assommé !  
-Mais c'est toujours un loup-garou ! Nous sommes donc toujours en présence de la pleine lune…  
-Certainement…, dit Marcelyn avec un ton amer.

Elle regardait par le hublot, les autres suivirent son regard pour tomber sur un paysage rocheux jonchés de cratères.

-Ça pour être pleine, elle est pleine ! On s'est crashés dessus !  
-Comment c'est arrivé ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Peter. Celui-ci, en train d'épousseter ses vêtements, semblait ne pas les avoir écoutés.

-Peter ?  
-Hum…pardon ! J'étais dans la lune !  
-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…


	4. Manon, viens tu

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :Manon, viens-tu manger jeudi sur une nappe propre ?**

Quand Remus se réveilla, il aperçut le plafond blanc de la cellule. Il tourna la tête et vit Severus, assis sur un lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour des jambes.

Il tenta de se redresser et constata qu'il était solidement attaché à son lit.

-Rogue !

Severus releva la tête et le regarda lentement.

-Où on est ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Tu étais un loup-garou, et tu étais assommé, alors ils t'ont attaché ici le temps que le vaisseau décolle de la Lune, répondit le Serpentard, maussade, comme si le fait de parler lui coûtait un effort intense.

Les souvenirs revinrent à Remus.

-Maintenant que je suis redevenu humain, tu veux bien me détacher ?  
-Non, ronchonna Severus avant de se lever pour sortir de la cellule.  
-Mais euh…

Mais Rogue était parti. Remus entreprit de ronger les sangles de cuir, mais avec des canines humaines, c'était plutôt difficile…heureusement, quelqu'un entra :

-Sirius !  
-Oui, je suis là, mon Mumus, tu nous as fait des frayeurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Marcelyn nous a fait décoller et on est plus sur la Lune…  
-Euh…  
-On s'était crashés dessus, expliqua Patmol, alors si on y restait, tu étais condamné à rester loup-garou en permanence !  
-Tu veux bien me détacher ?  
-Oui, voilà…  
-Et mais…je suis à poil !  
-Ben, lors de tes transformations successives, tu as déchiré entièrement tes vêtements…mais j'imagine que Mattew va te donner une de ses combinaisons…moi je les trouve très moches, mais bon…vaut mieux ça que d'être tout nu…surtout avec l'autre nympho…  
-Quelle nympho ? demanda Marcelyn qui était entrée sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.  
-Wouahhh !

Sirius se planqua sous la couverture du lit de Remus. Celui-ci resta un moment figé, puis replia ses jambes en se rendant compte de ce que Marcelyn regardait.

-Pas mal…dit-elle, mais je préfère Sirius…tiens, voilà des vêtements.

Elle les déposa dans les bras de Remus et s'en alla. Sirius émergea des draps.

xxxx

-Nyaaaaarglllll ! déclara Mattew.  
-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir été mordu ? demanda James.  
-NON ! hurla l'extra-terrestre, les yeux injectés de sang.

Il bu une 18ème tasse de café.

-Euh…vas-y molo, osa Peter.  
-Le café, ça me calme ! répliqua Mattew.  
-D'habitude, ça excite, fit remarquer Severus.  
-MOI, ÇA ME CALME !  
-C'est bon, c'est bon…  
-Si je suis de mauvaise humeur, c'est parce que ce crétin nous a crashés sur la Lune !  
-Tu ne peux pas reprocher à Peter de ne pas avoir appris à piloter un engin spatial en moins de cinq secondes, grinça James.  
-Il n'avait qu'à se retenir de toucher ce clavier !  
-C'est ta sœur qui n'avait qu'à se retenir de nous faire tourner autour de la Lune pour impressionner Sirius, c'est sa faute à elle !  
-C'est la faute de Sirius, hurla Marcelyn en entrant, il est diaboliquement sexy, c'est pour ça !

Elle s'assit près de son frère en rougissant et sortit de sa poche une sucette qu'elle se mit aussitôt à lécher.

-Bon, on va pas s'engueuler, maintenant que le mal est réparé, dit-elle alors que son frère aspirait son café à la manière d'un pipeline à pétrole…au fait, il est mignon, Remus !  
-Quoi ? s'effara James, il te faut aussi Remus ? Espèce de chaudasse !  
-Je ne vais rien faire à votre Remus ! se défendit-elle.  
-Et à Sirius ?  
-Euh…rien.  
-Pourquoi t'as hésité avant de répondre ?  
-Mais je vais rien leur faire ! Et puis, je vois bien que les femmes c'est pas leur truc à ces deux-là !

Silence.

-Sirius et Remus sont hétéros ! dit James.  
-Quand je suis arrivée, Sirius se planquait sous la couverture de Remus qui était tout nu !  
-Il en peut rien s'il était tout nu, et puis, moi, je le sais qu'ils ne sont pas gays…Sirius n'arrête pas de courir après les filles comme un animal libidineux en overdose de testostérone !  
-Non, ça c'est toi, Potter ! Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais Black sait se tenir avec les filles, lui au m…  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-On parle de nous ? demanda la voix de Sirius, qui entrait, suivi de Remus, qui portait une combinaison particulièrement moulante.  
-Euh…, dit Mattew, ce n'est pas à moi, ça !  
-Je sais, dit Marcelyn, c'est à moi, j'ai pensé que les tiennes étaient trop grandes pour lui et j'avais bien vu !  
-Mais pourquoi tu m'en as donné une qui est _rose_ ? se plaignit Remus.  
-Ha ha ha ha ! Lupin porte des vêtements de fille !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Au fait, où sommes-nous ?  
-Quelque part entre Mars et Jupiter…  
-C'est où ? demanda Peter.  
-Beuh…je sais pas, je sèche toujours les cours d'astronomie…, avoua James.  
-Ah bon..., fit Remus, Mars et Jupiter sont les 4ème et 5ème planètes du système solaire, elles se situent juste après la Terre…  
-Moi, j'avais un truc pour retenir le nom des planètes et leurs positions, dit Sirius…c'était une espèce de phrase…  
- _Manon, viens-tu manger jeudi sur une nappe propre _? lança Remus.  
-Ah ouais !  
-Je ne comprends pas, dit Peter.  
-C'est qui Manon ? demanda Marcelyn.  
-Il faut prendre la première lettre de chaque mot et on trouve la planète: Manon= Mercure, Viens= Vénus, Tu= Terre, Manger= Mars, Jeudi= Jupiter, Sur= Saturne, Une= Uranus, Nappe= Neptune, Propre= Pluton, voilà…  
-C'est qui Manon ? Une Mercurienne ?  
-Ça n'existe pas les Mercuriennes, la Terre est la seule planète habitée du système solaire !  
-Mais non, dit James, Mars et Venus sont habitées aussi !  
-Euh…, dit Sirius…tu lis trop de bédés, toi…  
-Mais si je vous assure !  
-Tu débloques…  
-Et pourquoi on dit que les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Vénus ?

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air hébété.

-Et le Prix Nobel de la Connerie revient à James Potter !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-James…, gémit Remus, c'est une métaphore pour expliquer les différences entre les raisonnements masculins et féminins…et puis comme ça, il y a une référence à la mythologie romaine, car le symbole mâle représente le bouclier et l'épée de Mars, le dieu de la guerre, et le symbole femelle représente le miroir de Vénus, la déesse de la beauté et de l'amour…  
-Remus est vachement cultivé, dit Peter avec un regard béat d'admiration pour son ami.  
-Ouais… ce soir, vous vous coucherez légèrement moins idiots que d'habitude…  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-N'empêche qu'il a raison: vous êtes idiots, fit remarquer Mattew avant de boire sa 24ème tasse de café.  
-Mais moi, j'ai envie d'aller sur Vénus, la planète des femmes, bouda James.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller sur la planète des Singes, pour y rejoindre ta famille !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Et puis, d'abord, la planète de Singes, c'est la Terre, espèce d'inculte !  
-Ta gueule, Black !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !

xxxx

-C'est curieux, dit Mattew.  
-Quoi donc ? demanda sa sœur.  
-Ben, si la Lune a cette influence sur Remus, les autres satellites devraient en avoir également…  
-Il ne s'est rien passé avec les lunes de Mars, Phobos et Deimos...  
-Normal, on a évité de les croiser en phase "pleine lune".  
-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est de la magie ! Ça échappe aux raisonnements scientifiques !  
-Alors toi, tu les crois ?  
-Bah…faut être réalistes…leurs histoires tiennent la route…et puis de toutes façons, Jupiter, Saturne et Uranus ont chacune entre 15 et 20 satellites, c'est quasi impossible à éviter…alors on verra bien !  
-Vous parlez de quoi ?demanda Remus.  
-Des lunes de Jupiter.  
-Ouais : Ganymède, Callisto, Io, Europe,…  
-C'est bon, fait pas ton intello, Rem' , supplia Sirius.  
-Mais euh…puisqu'on est condamnés à partir, qu'on en profite au moins pour nous cultiver sur l'espace…

Mattew soupira et s'adressa à sa sœur.

-Je te laisse avec eux, j'ai pas envie de jouer les profs…

Il se retira dans son labo, sans doute pour réparer le "moule à gaufre".

-Comment ça, "jouer les profs" ?

Elle se tourna vers les cinq Terriens.

-Vous avez des questions sur le système solaire ?

Cinq doigts se levèrent.

-Avant de commencer, je vous signale que les anneaux de Saturne ne sont pas une attraction de fête foraine.

Peter baissa le bras.

-Oui, Sirius ? dit Marcelyn avec une voix langoureuse, que veux-tu savoir ?  
-Est-ce que Mercure a un quelconque rapport avec le mercure du thermomètre ou avec le mercurochrome ?

-Non. Severus ?  
-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre chez nous ?  
-Jamais, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet ! James ?  
-Je peux voir ton mont de Vénus ?  
-Hein ? Et tu oses me traiter de chaudasse ? Obsédé !  
-Ah, ce terme-là, tu le connais, dis donc, tu t'es fortement renseignée sur notre culture!

Elle flanqua une baffe à James et s'en alla furieuse. Remus la poursuivit.

-Attends, j'ai pas eu droit ma question !  
-Bon…vas-y ! Je t'écoute !  
-Alors…penses-tu que le Soleil, arrivé à la fin de sa vie, c'est-à-dire quand il aura épuiser ses réserves d'hydrogène et que la force de gravité sera donc la seule présente, il s'effondrera sur lui-même puis explosera en supernova, pour ensuite devenir soit une étoile à neutrons, soit un trou noir ?  
-Non. Il est trop petit pour ça. Au revoir.

Elle s'en alla définitivement.

-Et bien, dit Sirius …on dirait qu'on a foutu nos deux Kzardatrucs en boule…  
-C'est dommage, j'avais une question pour elle, dit Peter, déçu.  
-Les anneaux de Saturne ne sont pas une attraction, elle te l'a dit !  
-Non, j'avais une autre question !  
-Laquelle ?  
-Il habite sur quel astéroïde le Petit Prince de Truc-Exupéry?


	5. Troublants trous noirs

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Troublants trous noirs**

Remus lisait _L'astrophysique_.  
Sirius lisait _L'astrophysique pour les nuls_.  
James lisait _L'astrophysique pour les hyper nuls…pour les crétins finis, désespérés et désespérants, quoi !_  
Peter lisait _Martine à la mer. _

Et Severus écrivait ses mémoires: _"Aujourd'hui, je n'ai été tenté de me suicider que deux fois, c'est pas mal compte tenu que les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse sont continuellement dans mon espace vital…je suis en progrès, il faut croire… "_

-"Les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse" ?

Marcelyn lisait par-dessus son épaule, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

-Tu parles de tes copains ?  
-Quoi ?

Il s'était levé d'un bond et s'était mis à hurler comme un demeuré.

-C'EST PAS MES COPAINS ! JE LES HAIS, ESPÈCE DE DONZELLE !  
-Mattew…au secours, il nous faut un autre sédatif…il recommence !  
-Je les hais, je les hais ! JE LES HAIS! Mon désir le plus cher serait de les écorcher vifs, de la tête aux pieds, et puis de les traîner sur des planches de fakir couvertes de paprika !  
-Snivy, va donc boire une petite tisane, dit Sirius d'un air négligent, sans quitter son livre des yeux.  
-Oui, je les compare aux cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ! Car pour moi, ils apportent le chaos dans le cosmos! hurla Severus.  
-Remus, j'ai un problème de compréhension pour mon livre…  
-Oui, Peter ?  
-Ben, j'ai oublié, c'est qui Patapouf ?  
-C'est le chien de Martine !  
-Merci !  
-Les cavaliers apportent les fléaux sur la terre…la famine, la guerre, la maladie et la mort !  
-C'est vraiment, mais alors là, intéressant, dit James.  
-La famine, c'est Pettigrow, car il dévore tout sur son passage, la guerre, c'est Potter, parce qu'il sème la zizanie partout où il va, la maladie, c'est Black, car c'est un chien galeux…  
-Le seul qui va chez le vétérinaire plutôt que le toubib ici, c'est toi ! répliqua Sirius, toujours en lisant.  
-Et Lupin, c'est la mort, parce que…il a failli me tuer !  
-Mais euh !Répondit Remus.  
-C'est moi qui ai failli te tuer en t'envoyant dans la Cabane Hurlante ! dit Sirius, cette fois-ci en levant les yeux vers le Serpentard, j'ai fait une connerie, je l'assume, mais ne t'en prend pas à notre Lunard, capito ?  
-Merci, minauda Remus  
-Mince, Sirius qui se montre responsable et mature…y'a un truc bizarre, là…  
-La ferme, James !  
-Hé hé hé hé ! Patmol est en colère-euh ! La la la la lère !  
-Attends un peu, Corny !Shampooing !

Sirius lâcha son livre et se jeta sur James.

-Nooonnn, pas ça !

Il coinça la tête de son ami sous son bras et commença à lui frictionner le crâne avec son poing.

-Non arrête ! Méchant Patmol !  
-Je savais qu'ils étaient calmes depuis trop longtemps, se désola Remus, ça ne pouvait pas durer…

Sirius relâcha James. Mattew le regardait bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'alien ?  
-Rien, je viens juste de découvrir pourquoi tes cheveux étaient comme ça: parce que Sirius te fait des shampooings !  
-Ha ha ha ha! Trop drôle!  
-Hé hé, Potter le mal coiffé !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Bon, je vais devoir compter une tentative suicidaire de plus pour aujourd'hui, dit Severus sur un ton morne.  
-Pauvre chou, vous êtes quand même pas sympas avec lui, dit Marcelyn, compatissante, allez, voyons, ce n'est pas de sa faute si il a ce physique ingrat !  
-Merci, vous me réconfortez, là, mademoiselle, répondit le Serpentard avec morgue.  
-Bon, moi, je reprends ma lecture, dit Remus.  
-Moi pas…je trouve ça trop compliqué, dit James.  
-Quoi ? intervint Mattew, _L'astrophysique pour les hyper nuls…pour les crétins finis, désespérés et désespérants, quoi !_ n'est pas à ta portée, mon petit ?  
-Mais tu me prends pour un blaireau ? Je suis pas con, hein ?  
-Première nouvelle…  
-Ben, tu vas voir ! Moi aussi je peux inventer des trucs sympas !  
-Par exemple ?  
-Ben, la nuit dernière, j'ai inventé une nouvelle couleur, alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Monsieur Je-sais-tout-avec-mes-pouvoirs-spychiques !  
-Psychiques, le corrigea Mattew, et c'est quoi, ta super couleur ?  
- Le ablanc !  
-Hein ?  
- "Ablanc" est formé de "blanc", couleur connue, précédé d'un "a" privatif, ce qui signifie que le ablanc est l'absence intégrale de blanc ! Voilà !

Tout le monde le regarda, bouche bée.

-Tu vas me traiter de puriste, mais ça, c'est du noir !  
-Mais euh, gémit Corny, Mattew fait rien qu'à me casser !  
-Ben, moi, je m'appelle pas Sirius Awhite !  
-Ça c'est sûr…  
-C'est intéressant, fit Marcelyn, parce que si tu étais Sirius Awhite, tu pourrais dire Sirius A pour faire plus court…et c'est le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante de l'univers connu, alors que sa petite sœur Sirius B est une naine blanche sur le point de mourir…  
-Ha ha ha, Black est une étoile naine !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Ouais, et puis d'abord, si tu allais sur Sirius B, tu pèserais plusieurs milliers de tonnes et tu serais aussitôt réduit en une flaque de bouillasse visqueuse et répugnante !hurla Marcelyn.  
-Il est déjà visqueux et répugnant, fit remarquer James.  
-Et les étoiles sont dangereuses pour leur température avant de l'être pour leur force gravitationnelle, fit remarquer Mattew, mais puisqu'on est sur le sujet, je vais en profiter pour expliquer comment nous nous y prenons pour voyager si vite…  
-Nous empruntons les trous noirs ! compléta Marcelyn.  
-Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda précipitamment son frère.  
-Un trou noir, dit Sirius, c'est ce qui se produit quand on boit trop d'alcool et qu'on perd connaissance !  
-Mais, on devrait pas appelé ça un trou ablanc ? demanda James.  
-On me les vire ou je les tue ! dit Mattew.  
-Mais non ! s'empressa Sirius, on le faisait exprès, on est pas si cons !  
-Ouais, renchérit James, les trous noirs, c'est des...des…trucs…dans l'espace ...qui avalent les fusées…  
-Des espèces d'aspirateurs géants qui engloutissent tout ce qui les approche et le réduisent en miettes ! dit Sirius. Quand un trou noir se forme, c'est comme quand on tire le bouchon d'une baignoire: tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, les petits bateaux, les canards, etc. sont aspirés dans le gouffre !  
-Je comprend pas le rapport avec les étoiles, dit Peter.

Remus inspira et récita d'un coup :

-Un trou noir, ou collapsar, est une étoile morte dont le noyau s'effondre sur lui-même au point de créer une brèche dans le continuum espace-temps. La force gravitationnelle d'un trou noir est tellement élevée que rien ne peut lui résister, à moins d'avoir une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière; aussi, tout objet ayant dépassé une distance variable d'un trou noir à l'autre, nommée "rayon de Schwartzschield" ou encore "point de non-retour", ne pourra jamais échappé à l'attraction et tombera dans la gueule du trou noir où il sera désintégré…

BOUM !

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Severus.  
-C'est mon cerveau qui vient d'exploser ! dit Peter.  
-Mais euh…Remus, tu nous as cassé notre speech comique avec ta définition d'Encyclopedia Universalis ! gémit James.  
-Désolé, mais je voulais pas que Mattew vous frappe, il aime pas vos délires! se défendit Remus.  
-Mais il a pas d'humour, ce type !  
-Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé.  
-T'as pas d'humour !  
-Mais comment utilisez-vous les trous noirs pour voyager ? demanda Remus, j'imagine qu'avec votre avance scientifique…  
-Ben, en fait, la matière aspirée dans les trous noirs ne disparaît pas mais est "régurgitée" dans un autre endroit de l'espace par l'opposé d'un trou noir, c'est-à-dire un trou blanc…  
-C'est troublant…  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Les astrophysiciens terriens avaient trouvé cette théorie, dit Remus, mais ils n'ont jamais eu les moyens de la prouver, étant donné que tout ce qui tombe dans un trou noir est perdu à jamais…mais comment faites-vous alors ? Vous allez plus vite que la lumière ?  
-Non, mais on connaît tellement bien les trous noirs et les trous blancs qu'on les as répertoriés sur une carte, on sait exactement quel trou noir nous allons "prendre" pour nous retrouver plus rapidement vers notre destination, vous comprenez ?  
-C'est comme les passages secrets de Poudlard, commenta James, nous, on a fait _La carte du Maraudeur_  
-Sauf que les passages secrets peuvent être pris dans les deux sens, ajouta Remus, mais il y a un problème : les trous noirs ne permettent pas seulement de voyager dans l'espace, mais aussi dans le temps, non ?  
-Hein ? dit Sirius, ça devient compliqué, là !  
-Ben oui, dit Mattew, il s'agit de brèches dans l'espace-temps, donc on voyage dans les deux, mais on ne peut aller que dans le passé, pas dans le futur, donc, en fait, on gagne encore du temps sur le voyage… on est très habiles pour ça nous, et on sait sélectionner les trous noirs qui nous mènent au bon endroit au bon moment…  
-Là, il y a trop de théorie d'astrophysique alambiquée pour moi, dit Sirius, si on s'arrêtait ?  
-Mais non, dit Mattew, je peux encore te parler de l'élasticité de l'espace-temps avec pleins de paradoxes temporels et…  
-Nooooon ! Tais-toi ! hurla Sirius, Sinon je t'assomme avec _L'astrophysique pour les nuls_ !  
-D'accord, d'accord…  
-Juste une dernière question, dit doucement Remus, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de ses copains, on est pas supposé se faire déchiqueter en entrant dans un trou noir ?  
-Il y une zone de calme au centre, expliqua Mattew, une zone sans danger, comme l'œil d'un cyclone, c'est pas facile à repérer, mais nous, est super doués, t'as compris ?  
-Merci !  
-Mais au fait, demanda Sirius, si vous avez essayé de nous endormir avec vos histoires de trous (James, arrête de rire, je sais à quoi tu penses !), ce ne serait pas par hasard parce que vous comptez entrer dans un trou noir ?  
-Ben si…  
-Et quand ? demanda Remus.  
-Ben, dans quelques minutes…  
-Ouais, et moi, ces histoires de trous m'ont donné une idée, dit James, je vais aller lire les revues porno qui sont dans mon sac !  
-Je savais que tu pensais à ça…dit Sirius.

xxxx

-Alors, vous êtes prêts ?demanda Marcelyn.  
-Oui !répondit l'équipe en chœur.  
-On va aller dans un trou noir, c'est fun ! dit Remus.  
-Moi, j'ai toujours pas compris ce que c'était ! dit Peter.  
-Et moi, j'ai toujours envie de mourir ! dit Severus.  
-Mettez votre ceinture, ça va secouer ! hurla Marcelyn.  
-Où il est ce trou noir ? demanda James, moi je vois rien !  
-Normal, ça aspire aussi la lumière et les ondes en général, expliqua Mattew, allez, c'est parti, on y va !  
-C'est comme les montagnes russes ! s'exclama James, à ce propos, Servilo, t'es trop petit, tu n'atteins pas la taille indiquée sur le panneau, alors tu sors du wagonnet !  
-Je veux crever, je t'ai dit !  
-Attendez ! cria Sirius, ma ceinture est bloquée, j'arrive pas à l'attacher !

Mais Mattew n'entendit pas et le vaisseau s'engagea dans le trou noir.

-Atteeennndeeeezzz !

Le choc fut violent, Sirius fut projeté hors de son siège.

xxxx

Sirius se réveilla, une jeune femme étais penchée sur lui, ils étaient entourés d'une équipe de Médicomages . La fille l'aida à se relever et le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

-Tu vas bien? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Hein? Euh...oui.

Il se demandait où il était, son cerveau n'était plus loin de l'état de marmelade d'oranges. Il remarqua que la demoiselle portait des talons aiguilles et son décolleté était audacieux.

-Mais...où suis-je, et qui êtes vous?

-Mais enfin, Siri chéri, tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis Hélène, ta fan n°7453!

-Gné?

-Oui, il n'y a que moi, pour l'instant, ici, mais les autres vont certainement venir...

-Je ne comprends pas, quelles autres?

-Voyons, nous sommes tes admiratrices, poursuivit Hélène, nous trouvons toutes que tu le es personnages le plus sexy jamais créé, nous en voulons beaucoup à Rowling de t'avoir tué dans le Tome 5 et nous écrivons des myriades de fics dans lesquelles tu sors avec nous...ou avec Remus, t'es aussi très mignon en version gay...

-C'est vrai, dit Remus en apparaissant de nulle part, j'aime faire des trucs slasheux avec toi! Une petite sodomie, ça te dit?

-Hein? T'es malade ou quoi?

-Allez...

-Je vois, dit Sirius, je suis en train de faire un rêve? Ou alors, je suis dans une espèce de monde parallèle?

-Je suis certain d'avoir lu un truc à propose des trous noirs et des dimensions parallèles, dit Remus.

-Sirius n'a qu'à le vérifier dans ce livre, susurra Hélène.

Il regarda mieux le bouquin qu'elle lui tendait:_ L'astrophysique pour les nuls_.

Il tomba à nouveau dans les pommes.

-Siri chéri?

xxxx

-Sirius, est-ce que ça va ?

Remus, James et Marcelyn étaient penchés sur lui, l'air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Ben, t'avais pas attaché ta ceinture, alors t'as volé hors de ton siège et tu t'es assommé contre la vitre !  
-Encore heureux qu'elle soit solide ! maugréa Mattew, je préfère pas imaginer ce qui se serait si tu l'avais cassée !  
-J'ai mal à la tête ! se plaignit Sirius.  
-T'as une bosse comme une balle de golf, mon vieux, dit James.  
-J'ai aussi fait un rêve bizarre…Remus était dedans…  
-Ah oui, répondit Lunard…et je faisais quoi ?  
-Euh…j'ai oublié, mentit Sirius.  
-Bon, remets-toi tranquillement du choc, dis Marcelyn, on arrive près de notre planète…


	6. Kzptrdaç

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Kzptrdaç**

-Aaahhh que je suis heureuse qu'ils aient disparu !  
-Minerva, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites !  
-Mais si si si si si si si si ! Ils son partis ! Atomisés ! Liquéfiés ! Anhila…anahil…euh…  
-Vous êtes ivre, ma chère Minerva !  
-Mais i faut m'comprendre , Horace ! Les marauda...Euh…maureudarr…sont partis ! J'regrette un peu l'petit Lupin, mais à part ça…  
-Moi, c'est Severus qui me manque…il était doué en potions…

Et oui, la disparition des Maraudeurs et de Rogue avait créé à Poudlard une vague d'euphorie et d'angoisse. L'angoisse venait des fans de Sirius qui voulaient qu'on arrête les cours pour partir à sa recherche et se promenaient dans le château avec des pancartes _Save the god of sex Sirius Black_. L'euphorie venait des ennemis des Maraudeurs (des rivaux, des envieux et Lily Evans) qui avaient organisé une beuveri…euh…un banquet pour fêter ça. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait aperçu le vaisseau spatial, mais cette personne était Sibylle Trelawney, donc, personne ne la prit au sérieux (pour une fois qu'elle avait raison). Lily Evans était tellement excitée qu'elle se calmait en cognant un mannequin à l'effigie de James. Bellatrix Black, elle, envoyait des fléchettes sur une photo de son cousin, mais comme c'était une photo sorcière, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de bouger et esquivait tous les coups.

-Gnééééé ! Encore raté ! Attends, tu vas voir, cousin de…meeerrrrde ! Encore raté ! Et en plus, il me tire la langue ! Et il me fait un bras d'honneur ! Et il montre son cul en se dandinant! Oh, petit salaud ! Jamais une photo ne m'a autant insultée ! Tu vas voir ! Mert' encore raté ! Rhaaaaaa !

xxxx

-Et là, la fille en talons aiguilles, elle a dit…  
-Quel rêve passionnant, Black !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Non, mais, un monde où toutes les nanas sont folles d'un sale clébard, je rêve?  
-J'ai dit : ta gueule, Snivy ! Et puis, c'est moi qui rêve!  
-Ben, moi, j'irais bien dans ton monde parallèle ! dit James, ça m'a l'air très chaud, comme truc !  
-Tu n'as qu'à courir très vite vers la vitre en baissant la tête et t'écraser dessus ! Ça a bien marché avec Black ! Mais fais attention, Potter, comme ton crâne est vide, il se casse plus facilement !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Mais pourquoi vous dites "ta gueule, Snivy ! " un nombre incalculable de fois par chapitre ?  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Non mais, quand même…  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Faudrait un peu varier !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Vous n'avez pas assez de vocabulaire, c'est ça ?  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Bon…je vois bien que vous êtes incurables !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Nous allons atterrir sur Kzptrdaç ! annonça Marcelyn.  
- Ta gueule, Sniv…Ah bon ?  
-Oui, ça va mieux ta bosse ?  
-Oui, ça va, elle diminue…

Ils se ruèrent vers le hublot pour regarder la planète dont ils s'approchaient.

-On dirait la Terre, dit Peter.  
-Mouais…fit Sirius, si tu fais subir une rotation de 120° et deux ou trois translations à l'Amérique du Sud et une symétrie orthogonale à l'Océanie, ça peut effectivement ressembler à un globe terrestre que tu regardes la tête en bas…  
-Il y a quatre lunes, remarqua James  
-Elles s'appellent Khrô, Tebik, Hareü et Dzor, dit Marcelyn.  
-Arrête de trembler, Remus, elles vont rien te faire…  
-J'aime pas les lunes, moi ! gémit celui-ci.

Mattew arriva avec le visage verdâtre et les cheveux sales et plaquants.

-C'est Halloween chez vous en ce moment ? lui demanda James.  
-C'est quoi ça ?  
-Une fête où on se déguise en créatures horribles…je dis ça parce que toi tu as l'air de t'être déguisé en Rogue !  
-Ta gueule, Potter !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Euh…non, répondit Mattew, c'est juste que ce matin, j'étais tellement excité à l'idée de vous présenter à nos experts biologistes que j'ai été distrait : au lieu de boire du café et de me laver les cheveux avec du shampooing, j'ai fait l'inverse: j'ai bu du shampooing et je me suis lavé avec du café!  
-D'accord…  
-Mais je crois que je vais au moins me relaver les cheveux, si je veux être présentable devant mes supérieurs…

Mais il porta sa main à sa bouche, devint encore plus pâle et fila aux toilettes pour vomir le shampooing. James et Peter le suivirent.

-J'ai trop envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble du dégueuli d'alien !  
-Ouais !  
-Foutez-moi la paix ! hurla Mattew avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur.  
-C'est marrant, c'est tout plein de bulles !  
-Normal, c'est du shampooing….  
-Il va pouvoir s'en servir pour ses cheveux, maintenant !  
-Baark ! Dégueu !

Soudain, Remus haussa la voix :

-James, Peter ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Sirius, arrête d'embêter Rogue en essayant de lui expliquer ce que c'est que du shampooing ! Et toi, Rogue, lâche cette corde, je t'interdis de te pendre ! Et Marcelyn, tu enlèves tes mains des fesses de Sirius et tu les mets sur les commandes du vaisseau pour nous faire atterrir, c'est clair, bande de …

Il se radoucit :

-Quoi ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse preuve d'authori…excusez-moi…

Toute le monde le regarda il se mit à rougir, puis il se cacha le visage dans les mains.

-Ne me regardez pas !  
-Euh…Remus, ça va ?  
-Non ça ne va pas ! Je suis malheureuuuuuuxxx ! Beuheuheuuuuu !

Il fondit en larmes.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien, là ?

Sirius s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter. Remus se jeta dans ses bras pour sangloter sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
-Je ne sais pas !  
-On devrait peut-être lui donner un sédatif ? suggéra Marcelyn.  
-Impossible, dit Mattew en sortant sa tête de la cuvette, on les a tous utilisés pour Severus pendant le voyage, on n'en a plus !

Les pleurs de Remus devinrent plus saccadés et quand il releva la tête, il riait aux éclats.

-Il a encore changé d'humeur.

Remus s'extirpa des bras de Sirius et pointa celui-ci du doigt en ricanant comme une hyène sous gaz hilarant, ensuite, il s'écroula parterre en se tenant les côtes.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? demanda Sirius, c'est moi qui suis drôle, Mumus ?

"Hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé !" fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

-Nous avons affaire à un cas étrange, dit Marcelyn, c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça ?  
-Oui, il ne nous avait jamais fait le coup, avant…

Remus s'arrêta soudain de rire.

-Oh, oh, ça va encore changer…  
-Alors, il y a eu la colère, la tristesse et l'hilarité…qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire maintenant ?  
-J'aime pas comment il te regarde, Sirius…

Remus se releva et marcha droit vers Sirius avec un petit sourire timide.

-Sirius…je ne sais pas comment t'avouer ça…mais…allez…

Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi.

-Je…  
-Tu vas quand même pas me faire une déclaration d'amour ou quoi ? ricana Sirius.  
-Mais si ! hurla Remus en devenant encore plus rouge, Sirius, je t'aime !  
-Ben voilà, je le savais qu'il aimait les mecs, lui, commenta Marcelyn.  
-Sirius, tu es le soleil de ma vie ! Oh, pardonne moi de t'infliger ces lieux communs trouvés dans un roman à l'eau de rose, mais…tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits…ton visage éclaire mes rêves de ton sourire lumineux…

Sirius ne savait plus où se mettre et James pouffait comme un idiot.

-Tu es si beau qu'on dirait que tu as été taillé par les anges !  
-C'est bon, Remus arrête, murmura Sirius.  
-Oh, prend moi dans tes bras, tu es monté comme un dieu grec !  
-Euh…je dis pas que ça ne fait pas plaisir d'entendre ça, mais j'aurais préféré que ça soit une jolie fille qui me le dise…  
-Dommage qu'il y en ait pas dans les parages ! dit James  
-Mgrrrr…, lui répondit Marcelyn.  
-C'est dégueu ! dit Severus.  
-Quoi, ça te choque, l'amour entre garçons ?  
-Non, c'est l'amour entre Maraudeurs qui me débecte !

Remus continua ainsi à changer d'humeur, passant toujours par les mêmes (colère, tristesse, hilarité et amour), et toujours dans le même ordre. Les autres pensèrent que les experts biologistes pourraient peut-être les éclairer sur cet étrange phénomène.

-Moi je dis que ce sont nos quatre lunes qui lui font cet effet, assura Marcelyn.  
-N'importe quoi, répliqua son frère.  
-C'est comme ça que doit se traduire la lycanthropie ici, et puis, ça colle avec la légende des quatre lunes…  
-Ce n'est qu'une légende débile pour faire dormir les enfants de Kzptrdaç !  
-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Et puis, ça m'étonnerait qu'on raconte ça aux gosses, c'est trop sinistre ! Tous les personnages principaux meurent !  
-Alors ce sont des histoires pour ados crétins qui veulent se faire peur lors de leurs soirées pyjama !  
-Les soirées pyjama existent chez vous ? Cool ! dit Peter, moi mon pyjama, y'a un poussin cousu dessus, c'est ma Mamy qui l'a fait !

-Nous allons atterrir …ou plutôt, nous allons akzptrdaçir ! Mais je crois qu'"atterrir" est plus compréhensible, dit Marcelyn.

-Et surtout plus prononçable!

xxxx

Et le vaisseau se posa sur la planète. Le directeur des recherches spatiales était là pour accueillir ses deux explorateurs et leurs sujets d'études.

-J'espère qu'ils ont prévu une bonne bouffe d'accueil, dit Sirius, parce qu'à part du café, des sucettes et du shampooing , il n'y avait rien d'autre que des trucs tous desséchés sans le moindre goût sur la soucoupe volante !  
-Ouais, ben moi, je commençais à m'habituer, dit James, même si l'eau que je buvais était nos propres urines passées dans un filtre…

Mattew et Marcelyn descendirent en premier pour saluer leurs supérieurs.

-Bienvenue, MThuatly2 et M1sqrf! dit le directeur, en kzptrdaçien, MThuatly2, qu'avez-vous dans les cheveux ?  
-Euh…, commença Mattew qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relaver les cheveux, mais avant qu'il puisse inventer une explication, Severus fit son apparition derrière lui.  
-Ah, si c'est la mode sur Victoire…, dit le directeur.  
-Terre !  
-A vos souhaits !  
-Non, "Terre", c'est le nom de leur planète !  
-Ah…bien, montrez-moi ces…  
-Terriens.  
-Oui, ces Terriens.

Le directeur lorgna nos cinq sorciers.

-C'est étrange, je pensais qu'ils seraient intimidés…  
-Bah... ,dit Mattew, plus je passe du temps avec eux, plus je suis convaincu que nous sommes tombés sur des spécimens ayant un caractère difficile ! C'est pas la peine d'essayer de les impressionner, ceux-là…  
-Ah…voilà 3Mthio42 ! dit le directeur en désignant un homme aux cheveux verts portant une blouse blanche.  
-Alors, voilà les fameux sujets ? répondit celui-ci, mais…MThuatly2, qu'est-ce que tu as dans les cheveux ?  
-Hem…  
-Et ben, dit Sirius, en voilà un avec des cheveux verts…c'est la planète des Nymphadoras ou quoi ?  
-Des cheveux _verts_? Mais alors, c'est un Serpentard-alien ! ricana James.  
-Ça c'était vraiment spirituel, commenta Severus.  
-On dirait que tu t'es calmé, Remus ! dit Marcelyn.  
-Ouais, depuis qu'on a atterri, ça va mieux...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
-Hum…nous sommes en plein jour…donc, pas de lune…donc pas d'effet sur toi… ce qui confirme ma théorie ! jubila-t'elle.  
-Mais oui, c'est cela ! répliqua Mattew, bon allez vous tous, suivez 3Mthio42, il va nous mener au labo !

Et ainsi, ils emboîtèrent le pas au scientifique vert de cheveux.

-Comment qu'il s'appelle ? demanda Peter.  
-3Mthio42.  
-C'est pas simple à prononcer !  
-Nous ferions mieux de rebaptiser tous les gens que nous rencontrerons ici avec un nom terrien, dit Remus, comme ça, on saura de qui on parle quand on fera allusion à eux !  
-Ouais, dit James, le gros chef, là…

-Le directeur ! dit Mattew.  
-Ouais, le directeur, il me fait penser au petit bonhomme à moustache sur les paquets de chips _Pringles _, donc, je propose qu'on l'appelle "Mr. Pringles" !  
-Euh…, commença Mattew.  
-Bonne idée ! dit Sirius, et le Serpentard-alien, on va l'appeler "Salazar" !  
-Ou "Sally", pour s'amuser !  
-Ou "Salounet " !  
-Ou "Salaud " !

Et Peter alla se camper devant le désormais dénommé "Salazar" pour lui tenir le discours suivant :

-Bonjour Salaud, comment tu vas Salaud ? Et la santé, ça va, Salaud ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui, Salaud ?

"Salazar" se tourna vers ses deux collègues avec un regard interrogateur :

-Je ne comprends pas cette langue !  
-T'as rien perdu, dit Mattew, je dirais même que tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir compris l'immense connerie qu'ils viennent de sortir !  
-J'ai faim ! dit Sirius, j'ai même tellement faim que je vous mangerais tous…sauf Servilo, bien sûr…  
-Ben, j'en suis pas mécontent ! répliqua celui-ci.  
-J'ai pas envie d'être malade comme un chien après !  
-Mais tu es un chien, Black…

Il regarda Marcelyn.

-…un chien de sa chienne !  
-Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Et puis, j'ai oublié de te dire…  
-Quoi ?  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Moi aussi, j'ai faim, annonça James.  
-Je suis curieux de découvrir leurs spécialités culinaires ! ajouta Peter.  
-Euh…qu'est-ce qu'on a prévu de leur servir, au fait ? chuchota Marcelyn à Salazar en kzptrdaçien.  
-Hem...rien !  
-Oh, regardez ! dit Remus alors qu'ils passaient près d'un enclos. Des moutons !  
-Euh…ce n'est pas des moutons ! répliqua Mattew.  
-Et ben ça ressemble à des moutons ! répondit James…à part qu'ils ont de la laine violette…  
-Ce sont schiil4hyx croisés avec des '4hunrs !  
-Si vous croyez que ça nous avance…  
-Ce sont des hybrides que nous avons créés en laboratoire !  
-Et ça sert à quoi ? demanda Remus.  
-Euh…à voir si ça marche !  
-Pfft ...n'importe quoi !  
-Et ils sont comestibles ? demanda Sirius.  
-Euh...ils doivent l'être, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que le haggis de Kreattur me manque ! Déjà que c'est la seule chose que cet abruti d'Elfe fasse correctement…  
-Mais non, il est aussi très doué pour cirer les parquets ! dit James, je me rappelle toutes les fois où j'ai glissé dessus quand j'allais chez toi en douce…mon coccyx n'est plus le même depuis…  
-Tsss, répondit Sirius, le seul talent de cet Elfe, mis à part la cuisine, c'est le mensonge et la flatterie.

Il imita la voix de Kreattur :

-"Oh, Maîtresse Walburga, bous êtes tellement radieuse, votre beauté est incomparable !", "Vos muscles sont si beaux et si fermes, Maître Regulus !" gnagnagna…  
-Euh…Kreattur dit vraiment ce genre de choses à ton frère ?  
-Ouais, pourquoi ?  
-Ben, parce qu'on dirait qu'il est attiré par lui…  
-Tu parles, ils forment un couple ! Regulus a une sexualité très particulière appelée "elfophilie" et Kreattur a une photo de lui dans son cagibi sur laquelle il a inscrit "I love you, R.A.B. "  
-Eh ben…  
-C'est vraiment des tarés chez moi…J'en peu plus de vivre dans cette famille ! Je vais me casser un de ces quatre !  
-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, mes parents t'aiment bien !  
-Si un jour tu les revois, Potter !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Nous arrivons ! annonça Marcelyn.  
-Pas trop tôt ! J'ai faim !

xxxx

-J'ai toujours faim !  
-Mais pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas donné à manger ? Ils font que nous regarder avec toutes sortes d'instruments bizarres !  
-Ils nous auscultent !  
-Y'en a même un qui a prélevé un échantillon de cheveux de Snivellus pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils sont si gras !  
-Bande d'enfoirés !  
-Nous aussi, on t'aime, Snivy !  
-J'ai faim !  
-Oui, Sirius, tu as faim, on finira par le savoir !  
-En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains : ton examinateur est une nana super bien roulée alors que nous, on a des mecs vieux et moches !

En effet, la personne qui auscultait Sirius était une jeune femme aux courbes alléchantes. En raison de ses cheveux rouges vifs, ils avaient décidé de la baptiser "Godrina" (version féminine de "Godric" d'après eux...)

-Je m'en fous complètement ! répliqua Sirius, mon estomac est tellement vide que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se transformer en trou noir supermassif ! Et puis, tant pis ! Je vais me trouver à bouffer !

Il sauta de la table où on l'avait fait asseoir et s'enfuit du labo en renversant quelques tubes à essais.

-Sirius ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Enfin…pas en slip !


	7. Haggis et haschisch

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :Haggis et haschisch**

Et maintenant, un nouvel épisode des aventuriers du Survivaauuuurrre !

Hum…pardon, décidément, je suis accros aux sagas MP3, moi.

Je vais donc laisser l'univers de Knarf pour rejoindre la "planète des Nymphadoras" comme dirait Sirius, Kzptrdaç, dont la brillante civilisation cherche (avec désespoir) à comprendre les Maraudeurs.

Marcelyn avait entendu dire que Sirius se baladait en slip dans les bâtiments de la Recherche. En parlant de recherche, celle qu'effectuait celui-ci était celle d'une cuisine, pour manger tout ce qu'il y trouverait de comestible, y compris le cuisinier. Et Marcelyn se lançait dans la recherche de Sirius (en espérant secrètement qu'il ait tellement faim qu'il ait mangé son slip !)

Pendant ce temps-là, Salazar avait enfermé Remus dans un tube transparent pour ensuite le bombarder de lumières et rayons bizarres. Remus ignorait absolument de quoi il retournait mais après, ses yeux étaient tellement éblouis qu'il voyait des couleurs psychédéliques.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un kaléidoscope géant ! dit-il.  
-Trop fun ! s'exclama James, les Kzardapmachins, y connaissent une drogue qui se consomme par les yeux ! Hey, monsieur Salaud, moi aussi je veux de l'ecstasy optique !  
-Ça marchera pas sur toi, Potter, car la drogue attaque les neurones, or comme tu n'en a pas…  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Aïe !  
-Euh…Corny…y'a Lunard qui vient de se prendre un mur !

xxxx

Les cuisines étaient calmes, chaque cuistot était occupé à sa tâche, jusqu'à ce que déboule un individu noir de cheveux, tout en muscles, revêtu seulement d'un slip. Il tenait sur ses épaules un des moutons violets, les fameux schiil4hyx croisés avec des '4hunrs, qu'il devait avoir volé dans l'enclos des laboratoires. L'animal se débattait et bêlait, mais le jeune-homme ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Les cuisiniers effrayés marmonnaient des choses en kzptrdaçien en le montrant du doigt.

-Bande de malpolis ! grogna Sirius avant de jeter le mouton à ses pieds.

Autour de lui, les cuistots s'agitaient et semblaient prêts à l'attaquer à coup de cuillères à soupe (terrifiant, n'est-ce pas?).

-Oh, ça va, arrêtez de me regardez parce que je suis différent, ça vous plairait, que moi, je vous dévisage parce que vous êtes des aliens ? Allez, filez-moi un couteau, plutôt que de me regardez avec cet air abruti, on dirait James devant Lily, Peter devant une côte de porc et Servilo devant un savon !

Comme les cuistots ne semblaient pas se décider, Sirius tenta de chiper un couteau des mains de l'un d'entre eux. Mais l'alien refusa de laisser ce spécimen noir de cheveux s'emparer d'un objet si aiguisé.

-Mais…mais euh, donne-le moi !

Le cuistot refusait de lâcher prise.

-Donne…donne…MAIS TU VAS ME DONNER CE COUTEAU, ESPÈCE DE BOUTONNEUX VERRUQUEUX ?

Sirius fila un coup de pied dans le ventre du Kzptrdaçien qui laisse échapper l'arme.

-Ah ha ! Je l'ai ! Et maintenant…

Le pauvre mouton comprit trop tard ce que Sirius comptait faire.

xxxx

-Alors, comment se passent les tests ? Demanda Mattew qui avait passé la matinée à ôter du café de ses cheveux.  
-Je m'ennuie et j'ai faim ! dit James en râlant.  
-J'ai faim et je m'ennuie ! dit Peter sur le même ton.  
-J'ai pas faim, mais je m'ennuie quand même, dit Severus.  
-Kaléidoscoooooooooope ! s'exclama Remus, encore ébloui.  
-Venez, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on vous serve à dîner, s'empressa de dire Mattew.  
-Ça c'est une riche idée ! approuva Peter.

Mattew les mena dans une petite salle où les attendait une table.

-Dommage que Sirius se soit fait la malle…  
-Hélas, mes recherches se sont révéler infructueuses, se désola Marcelyn.  
-J'espère qu'on le retrouva, dit James, c'est mon pote, je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose !  
-Ce serait une perte pour l'univers entier si un tel sex symbol venait à disparaître ! dit Marcelyn.  
-Mais arrêtez, il n'est pas allé loin, il avait juste faim ! C'est pas un drame !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy ! dit farouchement Marcelyn.  
-Kaléidoscope ! fit remarquer Remus.  
-Asseyez-vous, les cuisiniers vont vous apporter une série de spécialités de chez nous !

Peter se pourlécha les babines jusqu'à ce qu'il eut son assiette devant les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?  
-C'est vert, donc serpentardien, donc probablement empoisonné ! dit James.  
-Arrête de faire une allusion à ma Maison dès que tu vois quelque chose de vert !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-On dirait du foin avec des fleurs séchées dedans, observa Peter.  
-On dirait du haschisch vert fluo, ouais ! dit James, on en a aussi sur terre, mais on ne le mange pas, on le fume !  
-Kaléidoscopique !  
-A propos de drogue, il faudrait que Lupin redescende de son trip !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-C'est de la salade de maarijan', dit Marcelyn, laissez-moi goûter…

Elle se saisit d'une fourchette à deux branches et porta à sa bouche un peu de haschisch fluo.

-Mhhh, délicieux, oh, Mattew, c'est comme Maman faisait !  
-Tu as raison !

Ils se ruèrent tous les deux sur les plats et commencèrent à tout dévorer sous le regard consterné de leurs invités.

-Mais, non ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ! s'écria James.  
-Ah, tu sais mieux que nous comment manger nos plats ? le railla Mattew, et bien montre-nous !  
-D'accord !

James prit sa serviette et déversa la salade dessus, ensuite, il la roula, mis feu au bout avec sa baguette et tira un coup dessus.

-Voilà comment qu'on fait avec le haschisch ! déclara-t-il à Mattew et Marcelyn qui le regardaient la bouche grande ouverte.  
-Il fume notre nourriture ! Alors ça…  
-La maarijan' se mange ! dit Marcelyn.  
-La Marie-Jeanne se fume ! répliqua James.  
-Kaléi…je peux ? dit Remus en désignant le joint.  
-Vas-y Lunard !  
-Et Corny, j'en veux aussi ! s'empressa de demander Peter.  
-En fait, dit Marcelyn, peut-être que…  
-Non, c'est pas vrai, tu ne vas quand même pas…dit son frère alors qu'elle se levait pour essayer…  
-Tiens, ça fait moins planer que celle qu'on a sur Terre…c'est sûrement cette couleur verte ! Tout ce qui vient de Serpentard, c'est de la merde !  
-Je peux avoir un couteau, ou si vous n'en avez pas, un couvert tranchant? demanda Severus.  
-Tiens, dit Mattew en lui en passant un couteau, mais pourquoi en veux-tu un ? Nous n'avons pas encore servi de viande et tu n'en as pas besoin pour la salade de maarijan' !  
-C'est pas pour manger…  
-Ah, c'est pourquoi alors ?  
-Me taillader…  
-Ah, ok…

Tilt !

Mattew se rua sur Severus, mais c'était trop tard, celui-ci avait déjà sectionné une des veines de son poignet gauche.  
-Mais arrête !  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marcelyn.  
-Severus vient de se tailler les veines !  
-Yeeees ! s'exclama James, euphorique, alors, il est mort, le Snivy ? Je peux cracher sur son cadavre ?  
-Je suis pas encore mort !  
-Vite, il faut appeler le personnel médical !  
-J'y vais, dit Marcelyn.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius. Elle en fut éblouie.

-Oh, par Dzor !

Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un kilt. Il tenait dans ses bras un plat sous cloche.

-Aye ! Qui veut du haggis ? dit-il.  
-Oh, j'adore ton torse ! C'est à toi tous ces beaux muscles ? demanda une Marcelyn en pâmoison.  
-Euh...et moi, on me laisse crever ? râla Severus, mais James lui envoya un glaviot dans la figure.  
-Je suis pas encore mort ! grommela-t-il.  
-Je vais m'occuper de toi, dit Mattew en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour aller dans à l'infirmerie. Au passage, Mattew lança :

-Au fait, jolie, la jupette !  
-C'est un kilt ! Abruti !

Mattew s'en alla en ricanant, poussant Severus devant lui.

-C'est quoi un kilt ? demanda Marcelyn en lui tripotant les cheveux.  
-C'est un vêtement d'Écosse, ma région natale…Et ça, c'est du haggis ! Un plat traditionnel !

-Et où tu as trouvé ça?

Il posa le plat sur la table et souleva la cloche.

-Je suis sûre que c'est un met délicieux et raffiné, susurra Marcelyn, mais c'est quoi en fait ?  
-Un estomac de mouton farci avec un hachis de cœur et de foie…et pour agrémenter, i côté des rognons et des intestins trempés dans du lait…j'adore ! C'est excellent.  
-Gloups…ah bon, dit-elle d'une vois mal assurée…miam !

Il commença à se servir. Marcelyn fit de même, mais avec appréhension.

-J'ai pris un de vos moutons mauves pour le faire, et y'a pas à dire, à l'intérieur, c'est la même chose…j'ai l'ai préparé d'après la recette de Kreattur…cet abruti d'Elfe est un peut-être un rebut à l'état pur, mais ça au moins, il le fait comme un pro !

Marcelyn tenta d'avaler un petit bout et devint verte de dégout.

-Le mouton est un ruminant, il a quatre estomacs…normalement, on ne prend que la panse pour faire le haggis, mais avec la recette de Kreattur, on les prend tous le quatre… comme ça, y'a plus !

Sirius se servit une énorme part et dévora le tout de façon vorace. Personne d'autre n'osa l'imiter.

-Tu sais, Marcelyn, t'es pas obligée d'en manger…Je sais que tu veux me faire plaisir, mais en fait, d'après la tradition, celui qui mange du haggis le fait pour prouver son courage et sa virilité…

Il se tourna vers James, Peter et Remus.

-Donc, celui qui n'en mange pas est une femmelette !  
-Je ne suis pas Écossais, répliqua James, je suis Gallois !  
-Je suis Anglais, dit Peter, et Lunard vient d'Irlande du Nord.  
-Kaléidoscope ! fit Remus pour confirmer.  
-Bande de chochottes ! dit Sirius.

xxxx

Après une journée de tests, les scientifiques consentirent à laisser sortir leurs sujets d'études pour une petite promenade dans la campagne alentour avec Mattew et Marcelyn.  
Remus était redescendu de son trip kaléidoscopique, mais quand la nuit était tombée, une des quatre lunes s'était levée…

-Oh, mon Sirius chéri, c'est tellement romantique, cette balade au clair de lune…, niaisa-t-il en lui envoyant des regards langoureux.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, Sirius le laissait lui tenir la main.

-C'est Dzor qui s'est levée, dit Marcelyn, et il est bloqué sur l'émotion "amour", avoue que ça coïncide avec la légende !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! répliqua Mattew.

-C'est quoi cette légende ? demanda James.

-Un ramassis de conneries ! dit Mattew.

-Un conte pour expliquer l'origine du nom des quatre lunes, dit Marcelyn. Krô, Tebik, Hareü et Dzor étaient les noms de quatre sœurs qui étaient princesses il y a bien longtemps…  
-Blablabla…c'est complètement cucul-la-praline !  
-Mais tais-toi, Mattew ! Elles sont toutes mortes noyées dans un lac, et chacune d'entre elles a perdu la vie à cause d'une des quatre émotions que traverse Remus…c'est ça qui m'amène à la théorie selon laquelle sa lycanthropie se traduit ainsi chez nous…

-La colère, la tristesse, l'hilarité et l'amour…, récapitula Sirius.  
-Comment elles sont mortes ? demanda James.  
-La première, l'aînée, Krô, venait d'être couronnée reine, mais elle était mauvaise et faisait exécuter tous ceux qui ne cédaient pas à ses caprices, et elle entrait toujours dans des colères monstrueuses…Évidemment, le peuple eut très rapidement envie de l'éliminer, un jeune homme fut désigné pour cette tâche ingrate, d'autant plus qu'il avait une liaison amoureuse avec la plus jeune des princesses, Dzor. Mais il parvint quand même à mener à bien sa mission, de toutes façons il n'avait pas le choix, il avait été tiré au sort et risquait de terribles châtiments s'il refusait…Alors qu'il devait mener la tyrannique princesse sur une île du lac pour une fête, il sabota le bateau. La princesse ne savait pas nager et coula à pic, alors qu'il regagna le rivage en toute impunité. La seconde princesse, Tebik, était tellement triste suite à la mort de sa sœur adorée qu'elle se suicida dans le lac. La succession passa à la troisième, Hareü, qui mena une enquête sur le meurtrier. Mais les deux morts l'avaient beaucoup affectée et elle sombra peu à peu dans la folie. En particulier, elle avait des crises de rire épouvantables qui lui faisaient parfois frôler la crise cardiaque. Alors qu'elle prenait le bateau sur le lac en compagnie de Dzor et de son fiancé, elle découvrit que celui-ci était le meurtrier, et le choc de découvrir que l'assassin d'une de ses sœurs était lié d'amour avec une autre fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase : elle convulsa dans une énorme crise de rire hystérique et tomba malencontreusement par-dessus bord, où elle se noya. Mais l'assassin était démasqué, car une garde rapprochée de la famille royale était présente sur le navire depuis l'assassinat. Ils firent prisonnier l'amant de Dzor. Après plusieurs jours de discussion, on décida qu'il serait châtié de façon à venger les princesses mortes par sa faute : on le jetterait à l'eau attaché à une pierre. Mais Dzor était tellement amoureuse qu'elle décida de mourir à sa place : elle alla trouver une thaumaturge qui lui donna une potion qui lui permettrait de prendre l'apparence de qui elle veut. Le jour de l'exécution, elle se glissa incognito dans la geôle de son bien-aimé, l'aida à s'enfuir en lui assurant qu'elle s'occupait de tout, bu la potion, se substitua à lui et mourut à sa place…Chacune des quatre morts eut lieu le premier jour d'une nouvelle lune…Ce qui explique les noms !

-Quelle bande de gourdasses, ces princesses ! maugréa Severus en massant son poignet dissimulé sous un bandage.  
-C'était du Polynectar, cette potion ? demanda James.  
-Euh…  
-Et en ce moment, c'est la lune Dzor qui brille au-dessus de nos têtes, la lune de celle qui est morte par amour ! récapitula Sirius.  
-N'importe quoi ! grommela Mattew.  
-Toi, alors, il y a des jours où tu as vraiment l'esprit fermé ! se plaignit sa sœur.

Remus tenta d'embrasser Sirius, comme s'il cherchait à prouver les dires de la jeune-femme.

xxxx

Les Maraudeurs et leurs punching-ball vert et argent purent enfin se reposer dans une petite chambre aménagée pour eux.

-Oh, non…, dit Sirius.  
-Quoi ? répondit James.  
-Remus veut que je couche avec lui !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, j'accepte d'être passif, j'imagine que ça va faire mal mais…  
-Pitié, Remus, je ne veux pas faire ça, où t'as vu qu'il était marqué "fic yaoi" ?  
-On s'ennuie sur cette planète, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Peter.  
-Vrai, approuva James, notre bonne vieille Terre me manque à moi aussi !  
-Faut plus se faire d'illusion, Mattew a dit qu'on ne la reverrait jamais, dit sombrement Sirius.  
-Je me fous d'être ici tant que je suis avec mon Patmolounet !  
-Eurk, Remus, ne m'appelle plus comme ça, pitié…et ne me pince plus les tétons aussi…  
-Et moi, je me fous d'être ici tant que vous n'y êtes pas, assena Severus.

Tout à coup, James poussa un énorme soupire :

-Les mecs, je viens de réaliser : je ne reverrai plus jamais Lillllyyyyyyy !  
-Elle ne s'en portera que mieux !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Et moi, je ne reverrai plus jamais Mimi ! dit Peter.  
-Gné ? Tu en pinces pour Mimi Geignarde ?  
-Ben quoi ?  
-Et moi, c'est pas triste non plus, dit Sirius, pour le sexe, je vais avoir le choix entre Remus et Marcelyn qui me convoitent tous deux…  
-Bah, c'est pas si terrible, imagine que tu doives te taper Servilo ?

Sirius y réfléchit un instant et sa tête devint aussitôt verte. Il se rua vers la petite salle de bain adjointe à leur chambre. On l'entendit vomir.

-Et ben, on dirait qu'il a raté son haggis, dit Peter.  
-Le haggis n'y est pour rien, assura James, je pense que c'est plutôt l'idée de se taper Rogue qui lui fait cet effet ! Sirius, ça va ?  
-Ouais…beuarrrr !  
-Dites, dit James, et si on se faisait la malle ?  
-Hein ?  
-Ils nous traitent comme des rats de laboratoire et ne nous laissent aucun espoir de retour chez nous, quand on y réfléchit, on n'a pas d'autre choix !  
-C'est vrai, approuva Severus, Potter a raison…euh…c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Il peut avoir raison, _lui_?  
-C'est juste, dit Sirius en ressortant de la salle bain, blanc comme un linge, mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

James sembla réfléchir, ce que Severus jugea surréaliste.

"Il réfléchit en plus?"

-Sirius…  
-Oui ?  
-Jusqu'au irais-tu pour manipuler une fille amoureuse de toi ?


	8. L'évasion!

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Evasion!**

-Vas-y ! le exhorta James en le poussant en avant le lendemain matin.

Sirius manqua de se carapater sur le sol tant James l'avait poussé brusquement. Il se rattrapa à Marcelyn qui venait leur souhaiter le bonjour dans leur dortoir.

-Ouh, Sirius, tu me sautes dessus, maintenant ?  
-Ben euh oui…, bégaya-t-il en envoyant un regard noir à James qui se mit à siffler d'un air innocent (qui ne lui allait pas du tout).  
-Comment allez-vous, ce matin ?  
-Euh…bien…j'ai passé une bonne nuit…et euh…

Sirius cherchait ses mots.

-Je crois que j'ai rêvé de toi !  
-Quoi ? s'exclama la Kzptrdaçienne, les yeux pétillants, tu as rêvé de moi ?  
-Oui, enfin, j'ai vu des cheveux roses, et la seule autre personne que je connaisse qui en ait à part toi, c'est ma cousine de neuf ans, Nymphadora, mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que…dans mon rêve, j'étais sur une plage…avec cette fille…et euh…on se promenait, main dans la main…  
-Et il y avait un soleil couchant, compléta James.  
-Comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé dans son rêve ? demanda Marcelyn.  
-Je le lui ai raconté ! s'empressa Sirius en foudroyant le binoclard du regard.  
-Oui, confirma James, et il embrassait la fille tendrement sur la bouche, et il y avait aussi Lara Fabian, et elle chantait "_Je t'aaaaiiiiimmmmmme !"_

Sirius rougit d'humiliation alors que James faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Oh, mais…mais…mais Sirius, fit Marcelyn en portant sa main à son cœur, ça veut dire que…  
-Oui, Marcelyn, je t'aime !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il l'embrassa passionnément. A ce moment-là, c'en fut trop pour Cornedrue qui éclata tellement de rire que l'on pouvait voir les détails du fond de sa gorge.

-Oh, des amygdales, commenta Severus.

Sirius finit par libérer Marcelyn, qui était plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Oh, Siiiiriuuuuus ! jubila-t-elle, enfin, tu es tombé amoureux de moi !

Elle resta un moment interdite, puis se rappela qu'elle était juste sensée aller les réveiller et puis partir faire un rapport aux directeur sur les lycanthropes et les kaléidoscopes.

-Bon euh…ben…j'ai des choses à faire…on se revoit au petit déjeuner !

Et elle disparut dans le couloir en souriant. Ils l'entendirent chanter gaiment quelque chose qui devait être l'équivalent kzptrdaçien de Lara Fabian.  
Quand elle fut hors d'entente, l'expression de Sirius changea, son regard se durcit et il se tourna vers James avec un air mauvais.

-Lara Fabian…comment as-tu osé…déjà que la plage et le couché de soleil, ça puait l'eau de rose, il fallut que tu rajoutes cette chanteuse débile !  
-Ben, quoi, les nanas dans le genre de Marcelyn sont assez naïves pour gober n'importe quoi quand on leur balance des clichés romantiques !  
-Oui, mais je me sens terriblement humilié, gronda Sirius.  
-C'est bizarre, dit Peter, s'il l'aime, ça ne devrait pas le déranger de faire des rêves aussi craignos, l'amour est aveugle, non ?  
-Il fait semblant, crème d'andouille ! maugréa Severus à ses côtés, tu sais bien, pour le plan d'évasion !  
-J'vais t'en donner, moi, des Lara Fabian, cria Sirius, allez, Corny, tu vas t'en prendre une !  
-Mais, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir rien que pour une chanteuse de variété gnangnante ? Mais…aïe ! Lâche-moi, vilain Patmol !

James s'enfuit se cacher derrière Remus, Sirius l'y poursuivit et pendant cinq minutes, ils tournèrent en rond de façon ridicule autour du jeune loup-garou qui les regardait d'un air circonspect, jusqu'à ce que Sirius n'attrape James et le force à se mettre à genou.

-Et maintenant, un bon coup de pied au cul !  
-Non, arrête ! Je le ferai plus !  
-Attends, je sais comment encore plus t'humilier : Rogue, toi, fous-lui un coup de pied au cul !

Severus réfléchit : "Si je lui obéis, j'emmerde Potter mais je fais plaisir à Black…Mais si je ne lui obéis pas, j'emmerde Black mais je fais plaisir à Potter…Que faire? Je les déteste tous les deux!"

Comme il restait inactif et ne semblait pas se décider, Sirius n'attendit plus et balança son pied dans le postérieur de James. On l'entendit hurler pendant deux bonnes minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? dit la voix de Mattew de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il entra brusquement et tomba sur la scène de James se massant les fesses et de Sirius qui le regardait d'un air satisfait.

-Sirius m'a fait mal au cul, maugréa James.  
-Quoi ? cria Mattew en haussant les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent sous ses cheveux, alors Remus ne lui suffit plus ? Combien d'autres mâles va-t-il encore se taper avant de jeter son dévolu sur ma pauvre petite personne ?  
-Ah, mais non, il a juste filé des coups de pieds au cul à Potter parce qu'il a été méchant et bête ! expliqua Severus, c'est pourquoi il a poussé des cris qui ont fait qu'on aurait pu se croire dans une boîte SM…  
-Ta gueule, Snivy ! répliquèrent James et Sirius en même temps.  
-Pourquoi tu lui as foutu des coups ? interrogea Mattew.  
-Oh, il a dit des trucs débiles, répondit Sirius.  
-Peu étonnant !  
-En fait, c'est à cause du plan d'évasion, expliqua Peter, en faisant croire à Marcelyn qui Sirius était amoureux d'elle, James a parlé de Lara Fabian et Sirius n'a pas aimé…

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds et effarés.

-Quel plan d'évasion ? demanda Mattew, et c'est quoi cette histoire de Marcelyn amoureuse ?  
-Ben, quand il l'a embrassée, il a piqué les clefs du vaisseau dans sa poche ! Je l'ai vu !  
-Rhha ! Peter ! gronda James, lui il n'était pas supposé être au courant !  
-Hein ? Mais oui, t'as raison, je suis désolé ! On va devoir trouver un autre plan !  
-Trop tard, maintenant qu'il sait, il va nous en empêcher !  
-Espèce de Maraudeur ! commenta Severus.  
-Alors, vous vouliez filer en douce ? dit Mattew.

James et Sirius s'entre-regardèrent. Ils se consultaient ainsi du regard, cherchant à concevoir un plan de rechange. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune solution à part celle de sauter sur Mattew pour l'immobiliser, l'assommer et l'enfermer dans un placard à balais (si toutefois les placards à balais existait bien sur cette planète, il leur semblait ne pas en avoir aperçu dans les locaux de la Recherche, ni de personnel de nettoyage, d'ailleurs, pas de Rusard extra-terrestre à embêter, dommage).

Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant trois pénibles minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda Mattew, je suppose que vous cherchez un plan d'action ? J'espère qu'il ne consiste pas à me sauter dessus pour m'immobiliser, m'assommer et m'enfermer dans un placard à balais, parce que vous savez, on n'a pas de placard à balais, et puis, je suis bien trop fort pour que…

BANG!

L'évier de la salle de bain venait d'assommer Mattew. Severus se tenait derrière lui, baguette levée, l'air satisfait de son _wingardium leviosa_.

-Snivy, tu…  
-Allez-y, barrez-vous, je reste là au cas où il se réveille, partez, vite !  
-Mais, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?  
-Ben non.  
-Mais…  
-Hey oh ! Entre rester seul sur une planète de dingues qui me considèrent comme un spécimen de laboratoire mais SANS LES MARAUDEURS et repartir sur Terre AVEC LES MARAUDEURS, je sais ce que je préfère !  
-Mais enfin, tu nous déteste autant ? gémit Remus.  
-Encore plus que ça ! répondit le Serpentard, et maintenant, cassez-vous, je veux plus voir vos tronches simiesques !  
-Mais…  
-Laisse-le, Lunard, fit sournoisement James, moi, ça m'arrange qu'il ne vienne pas…j'aurais Lily pour moi tout seul !  
-Euh…attendez, tout compte fait, je viens !  
-Non, Servilo ! Tu as dit que tu allais surveiller l'alien, alors, fais-le !  
-Mais, mais, mais…mais si, je veux venir ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse cette pauvre Lily à ta merci !  
-Si tu veux venir, il faut prononcer les mots magiques, dit Sirius.  
-Black, va te faire mettre par un troll !  
-Non, les autres mots magiques, Snivy !  
-S'il vous plait…, articula Severus à contrecœur.  
-Non, ce n'est toujours pas les bons mots…

Severus prit une grande inspiration, passablement exaspéré, et finit par réciter, d'une voix timide :

-Sirius Black est le roi du Kâma-Sûtra !  
-Bien, tu peux venir ! Mais avant…

Sirius se saisit d'un flacon d'after-shave qui était tombé de feu-l'évier, le vida, le rinça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Patmol ?

L'intéressé posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et se concentra. Un filament argenté finit par sortir de son cuir chevelu. Il le déposa dans le flacon qui se remplit d'un liquide de même couleur à la surface duquel on pouvait voir le visage de Rogue commentant les ébats de Sirius.

-Ah, je veux conserver précieusement ce souvenir.

Severus émit un grognement qui ressemblait quelque peu au mot "connard", ensuite, ils ligotèrent Mattew avec un sortilège, et faute de placard à balais, ils l'enfermèrent dans les toilettes. James voulu lui faire un truc méchant et dégoûtant avec la brosse servant à récurer la cuvette, mais Remus, qui décidément était la bonne conscience du groupe, l'en dissuada.  
Ils se faufilèrent rapidement hors du dortoir.

-Vous savez où est garé le vaisseau ? demanda bêtement Peter.  
-Ça, ce serait difficile de ne pas le savoir, répliqua Severus, c'est le gros truc au beau milieu du champ !

Ils se glissèrent dehors, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer par Marcelyn qui semblait avoir oublié son rapport pour le directeur et caressait les affreux moutons violets en chantant :

-_Un jour, Sirius viendraaaaaa ! Un jour, il me diraaaaaaaa... _

-C'est pas possible, fit le Serpentard, pourquoi toutes les filles craquent sur ce sale clébard ?  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Mais c'est vrai, quoi, en apparence, t'es peut-être assez séduisant, mais à l'intérieur de toi, il y a…  
-A l'intérieur de moi? Des tripes !  
-Arrête d'être lourd !  
-Fermez-la, faut entrer dans le vaisseau ! les réprimanda James.  
-Alors, voilà, la clef, commença Remus, …euh…en fait, c'est pas vraiment une clef, c'est une plaque avec un bouton…  
-Donne, c'est comme pour ma moto volante ! dit Sirius en appuyant sur le bouton.

Aussitôt, la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit, dans un grand bruit de mécanique, mais Marcelyn ne semblait pas avoir entendu, trop occupée à éplucher une pâquerette extra-terrestre : "Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie,… "

Une fois entrés, Sirius réactionna la clef et la porte se ferma derrière eux. Alors, ils furent confrontés avec l'immense tableau de bord et sa voie lactée de boutons de commande.

-Je suis sûr que c'est moins compliqué que ça en a l'air, rigola nerveusement James.  
-Il doit y avoir un manuel d'utilisation ? osa Remus.  
-S'il y en a un, il doit être rédigé dans leur langage atchoum, dit Severus, en broyant du noir.  
-Bon, il faut se lancer, décida Peter, je vais appuyer sur un bouton au hasard…

Le garçon-rat se racla la gorge et, lançant son index sur le tableau de commandes, fredonna :

-_Un petit cochon pendu au plafond, tirez-lui la queue, il pondra…_  
-Euh, non merci, Queudver, intervint Sirius, la dernière fois que tu as fait ça, ce n'était pas brillant…  
-Tu parles, maugréa Severus, maintenant, sur la Lune, on peut apercevoir un nouveau cratère, appelé "Le Cratère de Pettigrow".

James et Remus ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer malgré eux.

-Mais euh…, râla l'intéressé.  
-Laisse-tomber, Queudver, dit Sirius, ils sont tous les trois jaloux parce que nous avons notre nom écrit dans l'espace et pas eux !  
-Oui, Sirius, Étoile du Chien, répondit Peter avec un grand sourire.  
-Ça ne résout pas notre problème de boutons ! coupa James.  
-Essaye Clérasile Ultra!  
-Ta gueule, Snivy, c'est pas l'heure des jeux de mots pourraves !  
-Tout compte fait, dit Remus, on est forcé d'employer la méthode de Peter, nous n'avons pas d'autre solution !

Ils se regardèrent tous les cinq.

-Oui, pas le choix, concéda James, à toi l'honneur, Lunard.  
-Ok, _Âme, stram, gram, pique, pique-moi dans l'âme, bourrée, bourrée de nœuds mâles, âme, stram, gram, pique-dames ! _  
-C'est assez différent de la version que je connais, dit Severus en commentant la comptine.

Remus appuya sur le bouton ainsi obtenu, aussitôt, un grand jet de liquide blanc et visqueux vint asperger l'extérieur du pare-brise du vaisseau (c'est pas ce que vous croyez, bande de pervers…euh…vous croyez quoi, au juste ?), ensuite, deux loques fixées sur des bras mécaniques vinrent frotter le liquide contre la vitre pour la nettoyer.

-C'est quoi ça ?  
-Des essuie-glaces, les Moldus en ont sur leurs voitures, ça sert à laver les vitres pendant qu'on conduit.  
-Et ceux-ci, c'est pour nettoyer les morceaux de comètes qui se perdent ?  
-Trop fort ! J'en veux des tous petits sur mes lunettes pour quand je joue au Quidditch sous la pluie !  
-On t'a déjà dit d'utiliser un charme d'Impervius pour ça, Cornedrue !  
-Bon, c'était pas ce bouton-là…  
-Je vais essayer…dit James, et il récita une comptine qui, de toute évidence, était de son invention :

-_Le chien, il bave, le chien, il pue  
Et il remue la queue comme un glandu  
Patmol a des puces, il se gratte tout le temps  
Sans sa lotion, il…_Wouaiiillle ! Mon cul !

-Je savais que mon pied te manquait, grinça Patmol.

Et sans cérémonie, il appuya négligemment sur un bouton au hasard et un grondement sourd se fit entendre sur leur gauche : un gobelet en plastic tomba sur une grille et un liquide vint le remplir.

-Vous croyez que…  
-Oui, ça m'a tout l'air d'être la machine à café de Mattew !

Remus s'approcha, prit le gobelet rempli et le huma.

-C'est pas du café, c'est du potage de légumes !  
-Les machines à café, ça ne marche jamais correctement ! commenta Sirius.  
-Bon, encore raté, Rogue, essaye, toi.  
-Ok…_ Pique, nique, douille, c'est toi l'andou…_  
-Euh, c'est un bouton que tu dois choisir, pas l'un d'entre nous ! répliqua James en redirigeant la main du Serpentard vers le tableau.  
-Oops, ça m'a échappé, dit celui-ci avec un sourire sadique, de toute façon, vous êtes tous les quatre des andouilles !

Il appuya sur un bouton, une trappe s'ouvrit sous le tableau et un bras mécanique lui appliqua du rouge à lèvres sur le nez.

-Je ne savais pas que ce vaisseau avait été conçu pour Pénélope Jolicœur, s'exclama Lunard alors que les autres s'écroulaient de rire.  
-Je suppose que ce gadget appartient à Marcelyn ? maugréa Severus, pourtant, elle ne se maquille pas !  
-Elle devait garder ça pour les grandes occasions, ricana James en envoyant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui lui tira la langue.  
-Bon, ça commence à bien faire, cette histoire de boutons, sur quoi on va tomber, maintenant ? râla Severus.  
-Un klaxon qui joue la cucaracha ? fit Sirius.

Et avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, Peter s'approcha à nouveau du clavier :

-_Un petit cochon pendu au plafond, tirez-lui la queue, il pondra des œufs, tirez-lui plus fort, il pondra de l'or ! _J'essaye ce bouton-là !  
-Attends, Queudver, on…

Mais un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, le sol métallique du vaisseau trembla alors que de la fumée apparaissait de parts et d'autres de l'engin, qui décolla lentement. Toutes les touches du clavier s'illuminèrent de lumières multicolores et l'écran de l'ordinateur central s'alluma, affichant un petit bonhomme qui disait bonjour en kzptrdaçien. Les Maraudeurs et Rogue, pris de surprise, se renversèrent dans tous les sens.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Marcelyn se retourna (il lui avait semblé avoir entendu quelque chose).

-Tiens, où qu'il est, le vaisseau ?

L'amour, ça rend aveugle, sourd et con, des fois…

xxxx

Pendant qu'elle courrait vers les bâtiments où elle allait bientôt découvrir son frère attaché dans les pipi-rooms, nos héros se retrouvaient une fois de plus dans l'espace, et n'ayant pas réglé la gravité, ils flottaient dans la pièce, alors que l'ordinateur diffusait une étrange musique avec un type qui chantait en français, de sa voix aigüe :

_Ohwaaaaaaaaaa, en apesanteur !  
Ohwaaaaaaaaaa, pourvu que les secondes soient des heures ! _

Heureusement, Remus, qui était le seul à ne pas rigoler bêtement en s'exclamant "Regardez, je vole !", eut soudain un éclair de génie :

-Ordinateur, programme commande vocale en anglais !  
En fait, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ça marche, mais quand la machine lui indiqua qu'elle était à ses ordres dans sa langue maternelle, il fut soulagé.

-Annuler apesanteur ! lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, Calogero cessa ses vocalises.

-Euh…je parlais de l'apesanteur du vaisseau ! rectifia le lycanthrope.

L'ordinateur obéit et ils tombèrent tous sur le sol métallique en manquant de se péter les molaires.

-Je crois que je contrôle la situation ! déclara Remus, vautré sur le sol.

Tous se relevèrent et allèrent jeter un œil au hublot. La planète s'éloignait peu à peu du vaisseau (enfin, c'était plutôt l'inverse, quoi que ça dépende de votre référent). Ils exultèrent.

-Wouhouuuu ! Nous avons enfin quitté cette planète de fêlés du citron !  
-Bien, dit Severus, toujours prêt à saper le moral des troupes, maintenant, il faut rentrer chez nous, c'est-à-dire, calculer la direction de la Terre, faire les bonnes manœuvres pour y conduire le vaisseau, avec la possibilité de devoir activer l'armement (s'il y en a un) au cas où ils se rendent compte de notre disparition et nous poursuivent avec d'autres vaisseaux…ce qui a beaucoup de chance de se produire !

Et il avait raison…L'enthousiasme qu'avait suscité la réussite du décollage retomba comme un soufflé au fromage : déjà que de parvenir à mettre en marche un vaisseau extra-terrestre en appuyant sur un bouton au hasard, c'était une chance immense, que dire du reste ?

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs réflexions par un bruit de pas. Ils se figèrent quand Salazar, le Kzptrdaçien rebaptisé ainsi en raison de ses cheveux verts, fit sans entrée.

-On a un passager clandestin !  
-Merdouille !  
-Et, mais c'est Monsieur Salaud !

L'alien n'ayant pas appris l'anglais à l'instar de Mattew et Marcelyn, il baragouina quelque chose en les montrant du doigt d'air chamboulé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le vaisseau ? souffla James.  
-Un contrôle technique ? hasarda Sirius, c'est un scientifique, non ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?  
-Il ne comprend rien de ce qu'on dit…  
-Oui, mais en revanche, il a compris qu'on essayait de se faire la malle.  
-Mais on est cinq et lui…

Sirius stoppa net sa phrase pour la simple raison que Remus s'était approcher de lui pour lui rouler un patin.

-Ah ben oui, les lunes ont recommencé à perturber Lupin, dit Severus comme s'il commentait la météo.  
-Slacheuyahohi ! déclara Salazar, ce qui en kzptrdaçien devait signifier "homosexuel".

Mais comme les quatre lunes influençaient Remus, il se remit à changer d'humeur : il se dégagea rapidement de Sirius et se tourna vers l'extra-terrestre à verte tignasse avec un regard vésuvien, et sans crier gare, lui balança un gros coup dans le service trois pièces. Celui-ci s'écroula de douleur pendant que les autres félicitaient Remus qui ayant changé d'humeur, se mit à imiter Cho Chang et Mimi Geignarde jouant un concerto pour duo de chouineuses.  
Salazar se releva, et ayant compris que l'heure n'était plus à la diplomatie et aux négociations pacifiques, usa de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour faire léviter tout objet se trouvant dans la navette et assez contondant pour assommer un Terrien. James et Sirius se concertèrent du regard et prirent leurs formes d'animagi pour contrer l'ennemi (qui se laissa contrer, subjugué de voir un cerf et un chien se ruer sur lui).

Et pendant ce temps, Remus se marrait comme un bossu un pointant du doigt un truc hilarant imaginaire collé au plafond.

xxxx

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? dit Severus en regardant Salazar bâillonné et ligoté.  
-On va le vendre à un scientifique moldu terrien, et ça sera bien fait pour lui ! dit Peter.  
-Une fois qu'on sera rentrés, précisa Remus, maintenant hors de l'influence des lunes dont ils s'étaient éloignés.  
-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution, dit Sirius.  
-Hein ?  
-Oui, vous savez, les trous noirs, on peut s'en servir pour voyager rapidement d'un point de l'espace à l'autre !  
-Ah mais oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama James, il nous suffit de savoir dans lequel entrer, et pouf ! On arrive à la Terre !  
-Euh…je ne suis pas sûr, avoua Severus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, maîtriser les trous noirs est extrêmement compliqué.  
-Mais nous sommes des intelligences supérieures, tu as oublié, Snivy ? répliqua James, et puis, on dit des "trous ablancs" !

Severus poussa un soupir en regardant Sirius se saisir de _L'astrophysique pour les nuls _. Il songea un instant qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sur Kzptrdaç, vu qu'ils semblaient partis pour ne jamais retrouver le chemin de la Terre pour errer dans le vide intersidéral jusqu'au prochain Big Bang…ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne cèdent au cannibalisme pour survivre, bien que le dernier survivant finirait quand même par mourir de faim.

-Je vais demander à l'ordinateur de nous aider, suggéra Remus, ordinateur, informations trous noirs !

L'ordinateur effectua une recherche et afficha le résultat. En regardant l'écran, Remus compris que l'utilisation de l'anglais avait faussé la recherche, car l'ordinateur se mit à télécharger illégalement l'album de Muse, _Black Holes and Revelations. _

-Euh…t'as pas compris, ordinateur, je veux que tu me dises comment on détermine dans quel trou noir on va pour aller sur Terre !  
-C'est quoi ce groupe de musique, Muse ? dit Sirius en regardant par dessus son épaule, Je connais pas !  
-C'est parce que ça vient du futur, dit Remus en désignant la date de l'album, 2006, c'est encore ces histoires d'espace-temps qui font ça…  
-Ah ?  
-Oui, dit James, l'espace et le temps sont liés, donc, en voyageant dans l'espace, tu te déplaces également dans le temps, et du coup, tu peux accéder à des informations d'autres époques !  
-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
-Les bédés de science-fiction moldues : ils expliquent tout !  
-Ah, l'ordinateur vient d'afficher un meilleur résultat, intervint Remus, regardez : ça va nous expliquez comment voyager dans les trous noirs !  
-Euh…y'a tout plein de calculs compliqués !  
-On dirait de l'arithmancie écrite en runes…en encore plus tordu !  
-C'est de la physique !  
-C'est bien ce que je disais !  
-Bon, Remus, nous comptons sur toi pour déchiffrer ce bidzouf et nous ramener sur Terre.  
-Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, parce que là, on est à la dérive !  
-Mais…Cornedrue ! Patmol ! Vous allez m'aider ?  
-Ben euh…désolés, mais nous n'avons pas ta patience et ta dextérité, nous ne ferions que te retarder, mon Lunard !  
-Mais…  
-Et puis, j'ai découvert comment on allume la vidéothèque : ils ont plein de dessins animés super chouettes !  
-Oui, et d'ailleurs, si on se regardait encore un épisode du truc qui se déroule dans l'espace ?  
-Le machin avec le rouquin, la fille avec un seul œil et le robot alcoolique ?  
-Oui, ce robot est mon idole !  
-Moi aussi !  
-Les mecs, vous êtes pas sympas !

xxxx

Après quelques semaines d'errance à travers l'espace et quelques péripéties (dont une confrontation avec des types qui se battaient avec des épées lumineuses), Remus annonça fièrement qu'il pensait avoir assimilé les manœuvres pour les voyages dans les trous noirs.

Ses camarades sursautèrent, car ça faisait une plombe qu'ils avaient perdu l'espoir d'un dénouement et passaient leur temps avachis devant l'écran de la vidéothèque, exécutant un marathon _Futurama/Les Simpson/South Park/Death Note/ GTO/ Desperate Housewives/Daria/My name is Earl _comme des geeks pur jus devant leur _Star Trek_ (A l'exception toutefois de Severus qui était devenu fan de Muse et écoutait _New Born _en boucle, les larmes aux yeux.)

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour assimiler ce que le brave Lunard disait, et puis, ce fut l'explosion de joie :

-Quoi, c'est vrai, on va pouvoir rentrer ?  
-Puisque je vous le dis !  
-Hourra pour Remus !  
-Allez, installez-vous sur les sièges de sécurité, nous allons pénétrer dans un trou noir ! Sirius, attache bien ta ceinture, surtout !  
-Ouais, ouais…  
-Et toi, James, chasse de ta tête les pensées que t'ont inspiré les mots "pénétrer dans un trou" !  
-Pfft, pas drôle !

Une fois que tout le monde fut bien attaché à son siège, Remus démarra le voyage, et Sirius pu enfin voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur d'un trou noir : c'était noir ! En revanche, même privé de lumière, les secousses se ressentaient, et elles étaient aussi vertigineuses que le décolleté d'Hélène. Sirius rougit, mais dans l'obscurité, cela ne se vit point.

xxxx

Une fois le voyage terminé, nos amis (oui, d'accord, ce ne sont pas tous nos amis, il y en a forcément au moins un des cinq que vous détestez, je sais !) reconnurent notre sympathique système solaire et poussèrent un cri de victoire, qui fut moyennement apprécié par Salazar qui vivait ligoté sur une chaise et leur envoya un regard mauvais.

Quelques temps après, ils aperçurent leur Terre natale, James pensa à Lily et sentit ses organes génitaux se tendre vers elle.

Remus démontra une fois de plus son savoir-faire en faisant atterrir le vaisseau dans la Forêt Interdite dans la discrétion.

Si on occultait le fait qu'une certaine Kzptrdaçienne jalouse et rancunière avait décidé de les poursuivre avec son caféïnomane de frère, tout allait pour le mieux, quoi qu'une autre surprise les attendait à Poudlard…

xxxx

-Dites, on est partis depuis combien de temps ? Parce que là, je ne reconnais aucun des élèves…et je trouve que les profs ont vieilli…, dit Peter.  
-Un prof, par définition, c'est vieux ! répliqua James avec aplomb.  
-Lupin, tu es sûr que nous sommes à la bonne époque ? demanda le Serpentard.  
-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres en chœur.  
-Maintenant que tu le dis…, marmonna Remus, il est possible que je n'aie pas été assez précis concernant le temps…  
-Euh, tu nous expliques, là ?  
-C'est encore à cause de l'espace-temps : nous sommes au bon endroit, mais l'époque n'est peut-être pas la bonne…enfin, je suis pourtant certain de ne m'être pas trompé, au pire, nous sommes tombés 20 ans avant ou après notre scolarité…  
-Euh, mais 20 ans, c'est pas rien, quand même ! s'emporta Severus.  
-Ta gueule, Snivy, Remus a fait du mieux qu'il a pu, on aurait pu tomber plus mal, genre pendant la Prohibition !  
-C'était aux USA, Corny !  
-Bon, que fait-on ?  
-Le mieux, je pense, c'est de questionner quelqu'un sur la date d'aujourd'hui, comme ça, on sera fixés !  
-Il ou elle va nous prendre pour des crétins !  
-Et ce ne sera pas le premier ou la première !  
-Ta gueule, Snivy !  
-Regardez le jeune-homme, là-bas…  
-Celui avec les cheveux turquoises ? Ça doit être un anticonformiste, j'aime bien !  
-On va lui demander ?  
-Ok, dit Remus.

Il s'approcha du garçon qui lui tournait le dos et lui tapota l'épaule.  
-Euh, excuse-moi, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais en quelle année sommes-nous ?

Le mec se retourna, étonné de la question, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la surprise qu'il afficha en reconnaissant son père.


	9. Neuro Laser

**Maraudeurs dans l'espace**

* * *

**Chapitre dernier : Neuro Laser**

-JE VEUX SIRIUUUUUSSSS !

Le vaisseau qu'ils avaient pris en quatrième vitesse était bien moins spacieux que celui qui leur avait permis d'aller chercher leurs cobayes sur Terre, mais il avait l'avantage d'être très rapide.

Mais Mattew déplorait fortement le fait qu'il n'y ait en tout et pour tout que deux sièges.

Et que ces sièges étaient occupés par Marcelyn et le sac de voyage de Marcelyn.

-Je veux m'asseoir !  
-Et moi, je veux Sirius !  
-Mais j'en ai marre d'être debout !  
-Je veux Siriuuuuuuuuusss !

Elle se cramponnait aux commandes et conduisait comme une enragée. Elle qui était pourtant sortie de l'Académie Spatiale de Kzptrdaç avec de très bonnes notes en pilotage, voilà qu'à cause de Sirius, elle s'y prenait avec autant de prudence que la bonne sœur dans _Le gendarme à Saint-Tropez_ (et ses suites). Par ailleurs, elle semblait considérer que manger et dormir étaient des activités secondaires, et s'était fiché dans une veine du bras gauche une perfusion de caféine pour ne pas succomber à la fatigue.

Mattew avait accepté de la suivre parce qu'il fallait bien aller récupérer les sujets d'études, ainsi que leur collègue à poils verts, mais pour Marcelyn, il ne s'agissait que de…

-SIRIUUUUUSSSSS ! Mon amour, j'arrive pour te chercheeeeerrrr!

-Et 3Mthio42 ? Ça t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'il est devenu ?  
-D'après l'émetteur qu'il a sur lui, je peux parvenir à le localiser dans l'espace et le temps…oh, ils sont parvenus à revenir sur Terre…c'est impressionnant…mais ils sont une quarantaine d'années trop tard, par contre !  
-Tant mieux, ils auront forcément besoin de nous pour remédier à ce problème, et là, on les capturera !

Marcelyn ne répondit pas, et son frère crut que cela était du à la concentration, bien que…

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention, c'est la vingtième fois au moins qu'on manque de se prendre une supernova dans le pare-brise !  
-Pas grave, on a une assurance pour les supernovae !  
-Mais on n'en a pas pour les furies amoureuses, et ça, ça m'inquiète !  
-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour retrouver Sirius !

Elle prit un tournant particulièrement dangereux et Mattew perdit l'équilibre. Il heurta la vidéothèque dont la porte s'ouvrit sous le choc et la saison 3 de _Docteur House_ lui tomba sur le crâne.

-T'es malade !  
-Allez, j'ai fini de calculer l'itinéraire, on va prendre ce trou noir, prépare-toi !  
-Mais je n'ai pas de ceinture, j'ai même pas de siège !  
-Trop tard, pas le temps pour ça !  
-Mais…mais…tu ne vas quand même pas…je risque de…  
-Tu égorgeras la nana à talons aiguilles de ma part !  
-Mais…

Et Marcelyn s'engagea dans le trou noir. Matthw vola dans le pare-brise et perdit connaissance. Quand il revint à lui, elle lui demanda s'il avait visité un monde parallèle intéressant.

-Alors tu l'as vue ?  
-Qui ?  
-La donzelle qui fait rougir mon Sirius ?  
-Non…  
-Alors ?  
-Ben j'étais dans une usine qui ensachait les grains de café…  
-C'est pas vrai, même ton subconscient est nul !  
-Je te remercie, t'es vraiment charmante !  
-Grrr…Je vais retrouver Sirius ! Je vais retrouver Sirius ! Je vais…  
-Attention, tu vas percuter un astéroïde !  
-Rien à secouer !

BANG !

L'astéroïde se désagrégea entièrement quand le vaisseau entra en collision avec lui. Ils constatèrent alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un dessus : un garçon blond habillé en vert retomba sur la vitre du vaisseau après le choc. Il tenait une feuille de papier et un crayon à la main.

-S'il te plait, dessine-moi un mouton ! gémit-il avant que Marcelyn ne le balaye du pare-brise d'un coup d'essuie-glace.  
-Tu viens de commettre un meurtre ! s'effara Mattew, passablement ignoré par sa sœur.  
-Allez, la Terre n'est plus très loin, à présent, se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
-On arrive, 3Mthio42!  
-On arrive, Sirius!

xxxx

_"Je, soussigné Remus Lupin, autorise mon fils, Teddy Lupin, à sécher le cours de Potions, parce que d'abord, c'est un cours de Serpentard, et puis, il a mieux à faire: il doit aller boire de la bière avec des gens qui viennent du passé et qui ont très envie de savoir pourquoi ils sont morts._

_Veuillez recevoir, monsieur, mes sentiments déglingués"_

-Voilà, dit James en terminant sa rédaction sur un mouchoir de poche, appuyé sur le dos de Peter, maintenant, Remus, il faut que tu signes !  
-Mais euh…, gémit celui-ci.  
-Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais le faire !  
-Quoi ? Mais Cornedrue, tu ne peux pas falsifier ma signature !  
-Oh, que si ! ricana Peter, il l'a déjà fait des tas de fois, hein, Corny ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce tu fais si souvent avec ma signature ? s'indigna le jeune lycanthrope.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pas fait, tu veux dire ? fit Sirius d'un air rêveur, et encore, c'est rien comparé à ce qu'il fait avec celle de Rogue !  
-Pardon ? répondit l'intéressé.  
-Ouais, et à ce propos, Snivy, t'étonne pas si tu reçois un colis bizarre dans quelques jours, mais je t'interdis de l'ouvrir ! Sinon je te fais mal à des endroits où que tu savais même pas qu'ils étaient à toi !  
-Euh…James…  
-Ben quoi ? Il n'est pas question qu'il fourre son nez crochu dans mon trafic clandestin !  
-Hein ? Quel trafic ?  
-Laissez tomber…

Il se tourna vers Teddy :

-Il faut que tu nous racontes tout, mais ça devrait prendre du temps, alors on va en discuter à la Tête de Sanglier, mais il faut que quelqu'un aille porter ce mot d'excuse à…  
-Moi, je peux le faire ! dit une voix derrière lui.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le propriétaire de cette voix : c'était un élève de première année avec des cheveux roux vraiment très mal coiffés, des taches de son, des yeux verts et des lunettes.

-Salut, Papa, dit le gamin.

James se retourna et l'expression du mioche changea.

-Oh, excusez-moi, m'sieur, je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre…  
-J'ai un fils ?  
-Euh…non, intervint Teddy, enfin si, mais lui, ce n'est pas votre fils, mais votre petit-fils !  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible !  
-Quel est le problème ?  
-Je ne veux pas être un grand-père !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ces gens-là ont tendance à être vieux !  
-Salut, Teddy, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? demanda le môme.  
-Non, James, je…  
-Euh…c'est moi James ! dit James.  
-Moi aussi, je m'appelle James, répliqua James.  
-James est votre nom à tous les deux, fit Teddy.  
-Et c'est aussi celui de 007, dit Peter, mais…vous vous en foutez, j'imagine…  
-Teddy, c'est qui cette bande de gus ? demanda James Junior.  
-Ben…des potes à moi !  
-On le fournit en came ! dit James Senior.  
-Quoi ? dit Teddy en se retournant, mais non, voyons, je…  
-Wouah ! fit Junior, et ben, Ted', moi qui croyais que tu étais clean !  
-Mais non, il dit n'importe quoi, ton Papy !  
-Et moi, je suis son mac ! ricana Sirius.  
-Arrêtez d'embêter mon fils! intervint Remus alors que ses deux amis se tordaient de rire.  
-Et ben, Ted', répéta Junior, quand je vais raconter à Harry ce que fait son filleul, il va faire un infar !  
-"Harry" ? C'est quoi ce nom débile ? fit James Senior en redoublant de rire.  
-James Sirius Potter ! gronda Teddy, tu n'as pas plus de respect pour ton père ? Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom !

James Senior manqua un battement de cœur :

-Quoi ? J'ai appelé mon fils "Harry" ? Mais quel père indigne je fais ! Pauvre gosse, je suis sûr que ses petits camarades se moquent de lui en l'appelant "Harry Covert ", ou "Harry Bocébonlaviepourlégrandélépe tits" !  
-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? demanda Sirius.  
-"Sirius" est son second prénom, expliqua Teddy.

Il se tourna alors vers Mini-Corny :

-Écoute, tu veux bien me rendre un service ? Va porter ce mot à Slughorn, d'accord ?  
-Ok !

Junior prit le mot et s'en alla.

-Pfiou ! Je doute que Slug' prenne au sérieux un billet écrit par un mort sur un mouchoir, mais comme ça, je me suis débarrassé de ce gosse qui me tape sur les nerfs ! soupira Teddy.  
-Ah, fit "James Potter, 16 ans et déjà grand-père", alors, on y va ?  
-Ouais, j'ai méga-soif ! dit Sirius, vivement qu'on soit devant une bonne bière !

xxxx

Lors du trajet vers Pré-au-Lard, les Maraudeurs furent bien trop occupés à poser déjà quelques questions à Teddy Lupin pour remarquer qu'on leur faussait compagnie.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Severus se fit la malle.

"Ah, j'en avais marre de cette bande de baltringues ! Y'en a un qui est stupide et les trois autres qui sont super-stupides ! En plus, ils ne se rendent pas compte : s'ils en apprennent trop sur leur futur, on courre droit au paradoxe temporel ! Et puis, il me faut ma dose de Muse, je suis amoureux de ce groupe, c'est dingue…"

Comme il se trouvait hors de Poudlard, les appareils électriques pouvaient fonctionner. Severus sortit l'équivalent kzptrdaçien d'un I-pod qu'il avait piqué dans le vaisseau et se laissa aller à écouter _Muscle Museum_ en goutant la plénitude.

Tout à coup, deux lumières, des phares de voiture, apparurent derrière lui.

-Sirius, je t'ai retrouvé ! jubila la voix de Marcelyn.

Severus ne l'entendit pas, à cause des écouteurs, mais il fut intrigué par les lumières et se retourna. Si les lampes de poches ne lui avaient pas incendié les cornées, il aurait pu apercevoir Mattew, Marcelyn et Salazar qui lui fonçaient dessus.

-Zut ! dit Marcelyn déçue en le reconnaissant. Je croyais que c'était Sirius…

Severus ôta ses oreillettes alors qu'il retrouvait la vue.

-Pourquoi tu ressembles à Sirius de dos ? Tu m'as trompée sur la marchandise ! Pourquoi il faut que tu aies les mêmes cheveux et que tu t'habilles comme lui ?  
-Ben oui, lui et moi, on est les "Men In Black" ! répondit le Serpentard en ricanant.  
-Fais pas le malin ! beugla Mattew en l'attrapant par le bras, on va vous ramener…  
-Lâche-moi !  
-Allez, ne viens pas dire que …  
-Oh, ça va, hein ! C'est pas parce tu portes presque le même prénom que le chanteur de Muse (et encore, c'est pas ton vrai nom) que je suis prêt à éprouver pour vous le _Stockholm Syndrom_ !

Mais Mattew et Salazar se mirent à deux pour l'immobiliser. Marcelyn s'approcha de lui avec un cercle de fer ouvragé. On aurait dit un bracelet.

-Je vais te mettre ceci, dit-elle en enfilant le bracelet au poignet de Severus.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna-t-il alors que les deux hommes le relâchaient.  
-Un outil pour te soumettre à notre volonté, répliqua Marcelyn.

Elle sortit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, Severus reçut une décharge électrique particulièrement désagréable.

-Tu comprends, maintenant ? fit Marcelyn, le regard hautain.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? répliqua le Serpentard dont les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens à cause de l'électricité statique.  
-Tu vas ramener tes camarades ! commença Mattew.  
-Tu vas rendre Sirius complètement fou de moi ! susurra sa sœur avec de grands yeux brillants.  
-Mais…  
-Mais si : pense-y Mattew, ils ne suivront jamais Snivy parce qu'ils ne l'aiment pas, Sirius en revanche…  
-C'est ça, tu veux surtout qu'il t'aime !  
-Et alors, tout le monde est gagnant, non ?  
-Je ne peux pas faire en sorte que Black t'aime ! protesta le Serpentard, je suis pas tenancier de bordel, moi ! Arrrgh !

Elle venait de lui envoyer une autre décharge.

-Ta gueule, Snivy ! Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas observés, toi et les autres, pendant le voyage ? Je sais quelles sont vos spécialités à tous ! Et toi, ton truc, ce sont les potions magiques, et je sais très bien que tu es capable de concocter un phyltre d'amour ! Alors, fabrique-moi de quoi donner l'envie de m'épouser à Sirius !  
-Je crois qu'il ne t'aime vraiment pas ! Il préférait franchement se taper Lupin…Même moi, je parie, ça lui plairait mieux que…Aaaaarrgh !  
-Vas-y mollo, avec les décharges, dit Mattew, tu vas finir par le tuer et il ne servira plus à rien ! En plus, n'oublie pas que cet appareil est un prototype…  
-Bien, ok, d'accord…, maugréa Severus, laissez-moi juste acheter les ingrédients…enfin, les voler, puisque j'ai pas d'argent sur moi ! Une chance qu'on soit à Pré-au-Lard…vous pouvez m'aidez pour ça, au moins ?

Et c'est ainsi que Severus Rogue devint un cambrioleur de pharmacie…

xxxx

Après que Teddy eut terminé de raconter tout -tout, Voldy, Harry, la seconde guerre, comment tout le monde est mourru même Dumby etc.- les Maraudeurs étaient dans un état, disons…pitoyable !

-Waaaaah, quelle horreur, c'est une honte, j'ai couché avec une fillette de neuf ans !  
-Voyons, Lunard, elle n'avait plus neuf ans quand vous avez conçu Teddy ! le rassura James.  
-Ouais, mais là, tout de suite, quand je pense à Nymphadora, je vois la petite cousine de Sirius avec ses couettes et sa corde à sauter qui chante "Dansons la capucine, y'a pas de pain chez nous, y'en a chez la voisine, mais ce n'est pas pour nous !" Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que je me la tape, quoi !  
-Ouais, ben moi, je suis content parce que…

Il se leva et se mit à danser et à chanter :

-_ Je vais niquer Lily !  
C'est l'plus jour de ma vie !  
Je vais niquer Lily !  
J'vais lui faire un Harry ! _

Sirius ne semblait prêter attention ni à Remus, ni à James. Il se tenait assis par terre, sa baguette tendue devant lui, et sur le bout de celle-ci, on pouvait observer une petite flamme…

-Un feu…un grand feu ! Je vais allumer un feu ! Je vais foutre un incendie chez les Serpentards, comme ça, Bellatrix, elle va cramer, et elle pourra pas me tuer en m'envoyant derrière un voile, muhahahahaha !  
-Coucouche panier, Patmol ! le sermonna James, garde ce projet "intéressant" pour quand on aura regagné notre époque !  
-D'accord ! dit Sirius en arrachant un morceau de la nappe pour y écrire "Mettre le feu à Bella" avant de le fourrer dans sa poche.  
-Je suis un pervers ! déclara Remus.  
-Mais non, Papa, voyons ! gémit Teddy.

Quant à Peter, il était plutôt content que les autres soient trop concentrés sur leurs propres avenirs pour songer au fait qu'il allait…ouais, la seule solution, c'était de fuir, de ne pas retourner à leur époque et rester dans celle-ci, changer de nom, faire de la chirurgie esthétique et essayer de se réintégrer à la société pour avoir une vie paisible…puisque Voldemort était définitivement kaput, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de trahir qui que ce soit…  
Il jeta un dernier regard à James, Sirius et Remus qui avaient tous les trois l'air légèrement psychotiques, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, il se glissa hors du pub.

"Adieu, mes amis, c'était sympa d'être un Maraudeur !"

xxxx

Peter se retrouva ainsi dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Un coucher de soleil baignait les habitations du village de lumières aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais c'est un Serpentard que le rat aperçut en train de s'enfuir de la pharmacie par une vitre brisée, les bras chargés de fioles, de pots, d'un chaudron portable et de matériel de potions.

-Rogue ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête, et après avoir identifié Queudver, il partit en courant.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que…

Alerté par les couinements du rongeur, le reste de la maraudaille, accompagné de Teddy, passa la tête hors du pub.

-Servilo vient de dévaliser la pharmacie !  
-Mais quelle idée il a eu, c'te con ?  
-Faut qu'on l'attrape !

"Merde !" songea Severus en voyant qu'ils lui fonçaient dessus.

-Snivy ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Il commença à courir tout en réfléchissant. Et la conclusion de ces réflexions vint très vite :

"Je vais devoir commencer cette potion maintenant !"

Profitant que les Maraudeurs étaient encore assez loin de lui, il remplit le chaudron d'eau avec sa baguette tout en récitant dans sa tête la recette de l'amortencia trois fois d'affilée. Une fois le chaudron rempli, il jeta un sortilège d'Ebullition, ne disposant pas de feu. Il mit alors la anse du chaudron dans sa bouche, la cala entre ses dents, et recommença à courir tout en coupant les ingrédients avec ses deux mains libres.

On aurait dit un homme-orchestre croisé avec un cuisinier timbré.

Le chaudron était lourd et il avait l'impression que ses maxillaires allaient se décoller à tout instant, mais il devait continuer à courir, car Sirius, qui avait gagné une médaille olympique dans la section "coursage de Servilo", venait de le rattraper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? haleta Patmol, Non, mais Snivy, tu m'écoutes ?

Rogue restait imperturbable, il découpait des racines de gingembre d'une main, ouvrait un sachet de belladone séchée de l'autre et confectionnait une charlotte à l'ananas avec ses pieds (nan, là, je rigole !)

-Écoute, dit Sirius, c'est toi le meilleur en potions, tu sais pourtant que je n'ai jamais remis ça en cause, et tu n'as absolument pas besoin de nous le prouver en te lançant un défi tellement stupide que même James ne l'aurait pas relevé !

Sirius avait espéré que cette comparaison aurait incité Severus à abandonner sa curieuse entreprise pour lui gueuler dessus, mais à sa grande surprise, le Serpentard continua à découper des trucs en faisant de grands gestes.

-Mais, enfin, arrête-toi et explique ce que tu fais ! Je veux juste comprendre ce que…aaah !

Un coup de couteau trop brusque venait de sectionner une partie de la tête de Sirius ! Celui n'avait à présent plus de…

-Mes cheveux ! Il m'a coupé les cheveux ! Je vais perdre ma force surhumaine ! Ah non, ça c'est Samson…Mais mais mais…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit James en arrivant, suivi de Peter et des deux Lupin.  
-J'ai perdu ma symétrie ! Regarde, sur le côté droit, il a tout coupé !  
-Snivy, pourquoi as-tu scalpé Patmol ?

Rogue avait cessé sa course, car il n'avait pas envie de porter un dentier à 16 ans, et il continuait sa potion qui était presque prête.

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! répliqua-t-il en soutenant le regard de James, Et puis, il n'avait qu'à pas s'approcher, ce sale cabot !  
-Ne parle pas de Sirius comme ça ! Et puis, d'abord, c'est quoi cette potion ?  
-Je peux pas vous le dire ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai fini !

James le regarda verser la potion dans une fiole vide.

-Quoi ? Tu as fait un truc en si peu de temps…et en courant en plus ? Mais comment t'as fait?

Rogue sembla apprécier fortement le fait d'avoir impressionné les Maraudeurs.

-Disons que je n'ai pas mon pareil pour améliorer les recettes et les rendre plus efficaces…ou plus faciles à réaliser pour le même résultat…que voulez-vous, en potions, je suis…un prince!

Il referma le goulot du flacon et les regarda avec un air de défi. Le soleil était à présent couché et le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir.

-Mais c'est quoi cette potion ? murmura Sirius, et pourquoi tu fais ça alors que c'est vraiment pas le moment ?  
-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté Teddy avec nous ? renchérit James.

Il jeta un regard à Remus, mais celui-ci affichait un visage étrange, comme s'il était malade et apeuré.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! hurla Severus.

Il voulut fourrer le flacon dans sa poche, mais à ce moment-là, celui-ci décolla de sa main et alla flotter dans les airs pour atterrir dans celle de Marcelyn qui le faisait léviter grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.

-Salut, comme on se retrouve ! chantonna-t-elle, Et maintenant, Sirius va être à moi, rien qu'à moi !  
-Quoi ? gémit celui-ci, Alors cette potion…de l'amortencia ?

Il planta alors ses yeux noirs dans ceux du Serpentard et le regarda avec fureur.

-Alors, tu les aides ? Et tu fais en sorte que je tombe amoureux de cette meuf alien!  
-Black, tu sais, l'attirance sexuelle pour les êtres extra-terrestres, ça existe, ça s'appelle l'exobiophilie, et comme ton frère est déjà elfophile…  
-Je savais que tu me détestais, mais moi, Snivellus, je ne t'aurais jamais vendu à une femelle intersidérale !  
-Sirius, la façon dont tu parles de moi n'est pas gentille ! protesta Marcelyn, que son Roméo ignora superbement.  
-Je…je…, commença Rogue.  
-Comment as-tu osé ?  
-Je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas le choix, ils…  
-Quoi ? fit Sirius déconcerté, Rogue, tu…Mais…

Il lui sembla que de petites perles de rosée venaient perler au coin des yeux du Serpentard.

-Mais enfin, tu vas quand même pas pleurer ?  
-Ils m'ont forcé…  
-Hein ?

Sirius voulu prendre Severus par les épaules, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

-Comment ça, ils t'ont forcé ?  
-Tu veux qu'on te montre ? dit Mattew.

Il marmonna un truc à Salazar dans sa langue, celui-ci ressortit la télécommande et envoya à Rogue décharge assez puissante pour qu'on voit son squelette à travers lui, comme dans les dessins animés.

-Aaaarrrrgh !  
-Vous voyez comme le gras de ses cheveux est un bon conducteur ? ricana Marcelyn.

Sirius se tourna vers les trois Kzptrdaçiens avec un air outré qui faisait bizarre avec sa nouvelle coiffure asymétrique.

-Mais c'est…c'est CRUEL !

Rogue était toujours vivant, mais dans un tel état qu'on n'aurait pas été étonné de voir ses oreilles fumer. Les Maraudeurs le regardaient avec des yeux blessés, et même James qui était le plus sadique des quatre semblait éprouver de la pitié. Severus montra son bracelet esclavagiste à Sirius, qui se sentit coupable, car c'était parce que Marcelyn voulait le conquérir _lui_ qu'elle en était venue à cette extrémité.

-Salope ! lui lança-t-il.  
-Quoi ?  
-Black…, murmura Severus, t'occupe pas de moi, y'a pire comme problème !  
-Mais non…  
-Mais si !  
-Quoi ?  
-Lève les yeux vers le ciel : la nuit est tombée, et devine dans quelle phase lunaire on est, _comme par hasard rien que pour nous emmerder_ ?

Sirius obéit et vit qu'effectivement, comme par hasard et rien que pour les emmerder, il y avait une pleine lune qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages !

-Lunard !hurlèrent Patmol et Cornedrue en même temps.  
-Papa ! cria Teddy alors que Remus commençait à se recouvrir de poils.  
-Oh, non, gémit celui-ci, pas ça, pas maintenant ! Teddy, je voulais pas que tu vois ça, et je me disais que si j'avais survécu, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu t'élever…

Son torse déchira ses vêtements, et les derniers mots humains qu'il prononça furent "Fait chier!", avant qu'il ne lance un énorme hurlement de loup affamé. Teddy resta pétrifié devant ce spectacle et n'osa plus bouger alors que les autres reculaient.  
Queudver songea que c'était le moment ou jamais pour s'enfuir définitivement. Il se changea en rat et s'engouffra dans la première bouche dégout venue. Mais Salazar l'aperçut et le prit en chasse. Celui-ci n'avait pas oublié tous les coups de pieds que Peter lui avait administrés lors du voyage de retour alors qu'il était saucissonné sur une chaise. Il se saisit d'une arme contenue dans le sac de Marcelyn et ouvrit la bouche d'égout pour se lancer à la poursuite du rongeur.

-Papa ! pleura Teddy alors que Remus avait achevé sa métamorphose, Papa, tu sais que mon parrain m'a raconté que quand Maman était enceinte de moi, tu étais venu le trouver pour lui dire que tu avais peur que je sois comme toi…et ben, ça ne m'aurais pas dérangé, parce que tout ce que je vois, c'est que…tu es très courag…wouaaah !

GNAP !

Encore un peu, Remus Lupin décapitait son propre fils d'un coup de mâchoire, mais James avait eu le réflexe de tirer le jeune Métamorphmage en arrière pour lui éviter la guillotine lycanthrope.

-T'es un bon p'tit gars, Teddy, t'aurais fait un bon Maraudeur, mais là, faut que t'ailles te mettre en sécurité…Patmol, on se transforme ?  
-Waf waf! répondit l'intéressé.

Le cerf et le chien partirent à l'assaut du loup-garou. Pendant ce temps-là, Mattew et Marcelyn avait sortit eux-mêmes des armes.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas tirer sur mon père ! leur cria Teddy en les voyant faire.  
-Pas d'affolement, gamin, maugréa Mattew, ces pistolets ne lancent pas des balles mais des seringues de tranquillisant !  
-Pousse-toi, le moutard ! renchérit Marcelyn.

Rogue était resté en retrait, fragilisé par la dernière décharge, recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus contre une gouttière. Il se sentait mal, très mal, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Une larme coula même sur sa joue. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un tirait sur son bracelet. Il tourna la tête et constata que c'était un immense chien noir qui mordillait le métal.

-Aïe ! fit-il alors que le labrador était parvenu à le libérer de son cauchemar électrique.

Il essuya une larme.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas…Je ne vous déteste pas tant que ça…c'est juste que vous êtes vraiment cruels et injustes avec moi alors que je ne vous ai rien fait, mais sinon, je sais qu'au fond, vous êtes des types bien…

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine en restant dans sa position de canidé et recracha ce qui restait du bracelet.

-Si seulement, _Severus_, si seulement, tu n'avais pas…ces valeurs, tu sais, les Moldus, le sang, la Magie Noire et cetera…si seulement tu n'étais pas comme ça…Severus…  
-Attention ! cria le Serpentard en se relevant subitement.

Sirius tourna la tête et vit Marcelyn leur tirer dessus. Rogue se plaça devant Sirius et reçut la seringue destinée à celui-ci en plein dans l'épaule. Il s'effondra devant le Maraudeur et s'endormit aussitôt.

-Sever…Aïe !

Sirius sentit une douleur au niveau du fessier : Marcelyn venait de lui envoyer une seconde seringue dans la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie. Son cerveau s'engourdit peu à peu, et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

xxxx

Quand il revint à lui, il constata qu'on l'avait solidement attaché sur ce qui semblait être une table d'opération.

-Ça y'est, ils vont faire des expériences sur nous ! hurla une voix à côté de lui qu'il identifia comme appartenant à James.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Rogue qui émergeait lentement et Lunard, toujours poilu, qui dormait en ronflant comme le grand méchant loup piquant un roupillon après avoir dévoré les trois petits cochons. A côté de James, il y avait Peter, qui sentait fortement. Salazar l'avait finalement attrapé, et d'après les taches qui maculaient sa blouse blanche de scientifique, ils avaient pataugé en plein dans les déjections des habitants de Pré-au-Lard…

-Où est Teddy ?  
-On ne l'a pas pris avec nous, quoi que…ses cheveux turquoises recelaient sans doute quelque chose d'intéressant ! expliqua Marcelyn, mais maintenant…  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ?  
-Et bien, on va vous convaincre de revenir avec nous !  
-On n'a pas envie ! Votre planète est nulle et la marijuana est meilleure chez nous !  
-James !  
-A quoi bon, se résigna Peter, vous savez ce que je vais faire…ça vaut peut-être mieux que je donne mon corps à la science plutôt que de…d'entraîner la mort de Corny et Lily et que Patmol aille en prison à ma place !  
-Quoi ? Il va tuer ma Lily ?  
-C'est pas ta Lily, Servilo, c'est la mienne, Teddy m'a dit que j'allais faire houba ! houba ! avec elle et qu'on allait avoir un fils et que toi, tu vas le faire chier à l'école ! Alors ta gueule ! Quoi qu'il soit, Queudver, nous sommes tes amis, et il n'est pas question qu'on te laisse tomber pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore fait…c'est même pas logique…  
-En revanche, dit Sirius, il y en a qu'on devrait mieux traiter en raison de ce qu'ils vont faire…

Il jeta un œil à Severus.

-Quoi ? fit celui-ci.  
-T'aurais vraiment du rester avec nous quand Teddy a fait son récit, ça t'aurait intéressé…  
-Laisse tomber, dit James, il n'avait qu'à venir, tant pis pour lui, et puis, c'est pas parce qu'un des mes petits enfants porte son prénom que je vais être sympa !  
-Hein ?  
-Ouais, les trois petits enfants de James s'appellent James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna…Je sais pas c'est qui Luna, mais tous les autres ont été reconnus comme des gens bien…et tu vois, tu en fais partie…

Sirius souriait.

-Tu vas faire des trucs pas très clean, évidemment, dans le genre, te faire marquer comme du bétail sur le bras gauche, mais après, Teddy a dit que tu étais devenu un héros…et moi, j'ai pas forcément été sympa après, mais bon, faut m'excuser, douze ans avec les détraqueurs vont tuer un de mes deux neurones…  
-Arrête de te déprécier Sirius, tu es très intelligent ! intervint Marcelyn.

Elle brandit la fiole d'amortencia devant le nez de sa proie.

-Intelligent, beau, sexy, musclé, et bientôt à mooiiiiii !  
-Dis, Marcelyn, tu m'as privé de café trop longtemps, il me faut ma dose ! l'interrompit Mattew.  
-Tu vois pas que je suis occupée, dis donc ?  
-Mais je suis en manque !

Elle se tourna vers lui en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

-Je t'en ai déjà préparé un, de café, espèce de chiant ! Et il est juste devant ton nez, gros malin !  
-Ah, fit Mattew en apercevant le gobelet, merci !

Il le vida d'un trait.

-Et maintenant, c'est au tour de ce bel étalon de boire à ma santé, dit la Kzptrdaçienne en s'approchant de Sirius.  
-Noooon !  
-Conasse ! hurla James, tu crois que c'est le respecter que de le mettre dans ta cage d'amour?  
-Apparemment, être prisonnier est mon destin, gémit Sirius, ça te dérange si ton surnom amoureux, ce sera "Azkaban-girl" ?

Mais elle ne les écoutait plus, elle pinça le nez de Sirius pour le forcer à respirer par la bouche et lui engouffra le goulot du flacon dans le gosier. Au bout d'un moment, il n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'avaler le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Une fois la fiole vidée, elle le libéra.

-Alors ?  
-Ça goûte le jus de framboise…, articula-t-il, dans un état second.

"Tiens, c'est curieux, je ne me sens pas envoûté…Severus a-t-il fabriqué une fausse potion ? Oui, bravo, mon pitit Snivy !"

-Cette potion me garantit que tu m'aimeras, et pour cause, je l'ai testée !  
-Quoi ?  
-Oui, avant de regagner le vaisseau, j'en ai fait boire à un clochard du village et à une chèvre qui s'échappait d'un pub lugubre…et ils filent le parfait amour à présent ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon Sirius, j'ai essuyé la bouteille après…

"Merde…c'est de la vraie potion…Mais alors, comment ça se fait que ça ne marche pas sur moi ? Bah, je vais faire semblant !"

-Oh, Marcelyn ! niaisa-t-il tout à coup, tu es la déesse de mon cœur !  
-Oh, ça marche, ouuiiiiiiiii !  
-Ma princesse, tu veux bien me détacher, les sangles me coupent la circulation ?  
-Oui, mon Riurius d'amour !

Elle se précipita pour défaire ses liens et le libérer de la planche d'opération qui avait tout l'air de servir à disséquer des gens…Et là, son visage changea d'expression.

-Je t'ai eue !

Il lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisa. Elle se mit à crier mais ni Mattew, ni Salazar ne vinrent à son secours, ce qui était assez curieux. Il la força à s'agenouiller en lui tenant les bras. Elle lutta mais réussit juste à défaire ses nattes et ses longs cheveux roses lui tombèrent devant le visage alors qu'elle réprimait un sanglot.

-Vas-y Patmol! Vas-y Patmol! Yeah! chantait James, Normalement, c'est lâche de s'en prendre à une fille, mais elle, c'est pas une fille, c'est une pétasse !  
-L'amortencia n'a pas marché, hé hé ! ricana Sirius en tenant Marcelyn à sa merci.  
-C'est normal, tu n'en as pas bu, murmura-t-elle.

Silence.

-Quoi ?  
-C'était du jus de framboise, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué…  
-Mais enfin…je comprends plus rien là !  
-Nous non plus ! déclarèrent en chœur James, Peter et Severus.  
-Rfffl ! déclara Remus qui pionçait toujours.  
-Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, poursuivit Marcelyn, et je sais aussi que si on vous force à vivre en captivité chez nous, ce serait très irrespectueux de notre part et que vous seriez bien plus heureux si on vous laisse tranquilles…alors c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire…Mais je savais que Mattew et "Salazar" comme vous dites, ne pensent qu'au progrès de la science…alors j'ai…

Elle jeta un regard vers ses deux collègues : la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas intervenus pour la sauver quand Sirius s'était jeté sur elle était la suivante:

Mattew poursuivait Salazar avec un regard libidineux, on aurait dit un certain binoclard devant une certaine demoiselle aux yeux émeraude !

Mattew finit par rattraper Salazar et lui roula une galoche !

-Le café, fit Severus en lorgnant le gobelet abandonné par Mattew, elle versé l'amortencia dans le café de son frère et a rempli le flacon avec une boisson inoffensive.  
-Mais alors, t'es gentille ? dit James comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Tout à coup, les poils de Remus disparurent, il redevint humain.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'on vous ramenait à votre époque…et apparemment, ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune…

Remus poussa un petit gémissement, il se réveilla.

-Oh, notre petite marmotte est réveillée ? dit doucement James.  
-Gnnmmgn…Teddy ? maugréa Lunard alors Sirius s'appliquait à détacher tout le monde.  
-J'ai dit à Teddy que son père était fier de lui, dit Marcelyn, on va bientôt arriver…regardez…c'est le parc dans lequel on vous a enlevés…

Le vaisseau atterrit alors que Mattew arrachait les vêtements de Salazar (qui d'ailleurs portait un horrible caleçon à fleurs).

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Severus remarqua un dossier qui traînait par terre. Il le ramassa.

-Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'agissait d'un rapport spécial réalisé par Mattew lors de l'aller du voyage. Il portait le nom de Remus Lupin et comportait toutes sortes d'analyses d'ADN, de molécules,…

-Eurêka ! jubila le Serpentard en feuilletant le dossier.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai trouvé !  
-Trouvé quoi ? Attends, je sais : "Tout corps plongé dans un liquide en ressort mouillé" !  
-C'est "Tout corps plongé dans un liquide subit une pression vers le haut", Cornedrue !  
-Ah bon ?  
-Non, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé une piste pour régler le problème…  
-Quel problème, Snivy ?  
-Le problème de Lupin…je crois qu'il y aurait moyen de synthétiser un antidote qui supprime l'agressivité des loups-garous en période de pleine lune…bon, je suis pas sûr à 100%, mais, faut que je montre ça à Slughorn…  
-Super…  
-Tu vas…, commença Remus.  
-Oui…j'espère te faciliter un peu la vie…  
-Mais mais…je sais pas comment te remercier…en plus, je suis pauvre !  
-Bah, tu lui donneras un bisou, Lunard !  
-James, tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes ?  
-Attends que je réfléchisse…non !

Sirius prit Rogue par l'épaule.

-Allez viens, tout compte fait, pour un Serpentard, t'es pas si mauvais…contrairement à la grosse truie qui va me tuer…Grrr…Poubellatrix, je vais lui niquer sa gueule !  
-Attendez ! leur cria Marcelyn alors qu'ils avaient déjà posé pied à Terre, Attendez, une dernière chose…

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués. Elle brandit devant eux un étrange petit bâton en métal, sur lequel il y avait une sorte d'écran miniature.

-Vous voulez bien fixer ceci tous en même temps ?

Curieux, ils le firent, sans se méfier.

-Sirius, tu es le mâle le plus sexy de l'univers ! dit-elle avant d'actionner son neuro-laser.

Aussitôt, une lumière vive les éblouit, et tous les souvenirs de cette aventure disparurent de leur mémoire.

-Désolée…Mais il fallait que je le fasse, vous comprenez…c'est top secret !

Elle referma la porte du vaisseau et s'occupa seule de le faire décoller, Mattew étant sur le point de commettre un viol.

xxxx

Ils se réveillèrent dans le parc de Poudlard et une étrange créature était penchée sur eux : elle était toute de vert vêtue, avait un bandeau dans les cheveux, plus de bijoux que la reine de Saba, et d'énorme lunettes comme des culs de bouteille.

-Mes pauvres chéris…enfin, vous êtes revenus…mon troisième œil ne m'avait pas trompée…moi aussi, je l'ai vue … cette immense machine volante qui vous a enlevée…  
-Gnééé ? fit James, et quand il remarqua que Sybille (qui n'était encore qu'une camarade de classe puisque Dumby l'a engagée après qu'elle ait fait la Prophétie) était proche de lui, il se mit à hurler, dégouté par l'horrible chauve-souris à lunettes qui le reluquait.  
-Vade Retro, Laidronnas !

Alertés par ses cris, les autres se relevèrent. Un attroupement d'élèves et de professeurs arrivait droit sur eux.

-Les Maraudeurs, ils sont revenus !  
-Et Rogue aussi !  
-C'est un miracle !

On entendit deux femmes pleurer : c'était Lily et McGonagall qui étaient mécontentes que James ne soit pas mort d'en d'atroces souffrances.

-Ma Lily-chou ! Je suis de retour ! Viens me faire un câlin !

Lily poussa un cri aigu et s'enfuit en courant.

-Ils ont été enlevés par un OVNI ! cria Sybille, j'ai vu leur vaisseau !  
-Hein ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, pour voir ce qu'ils allaient dire.

-Hein ? Dites-leur que j'ai raison ! supplia le futur professeur de Divination.  
-Elle débloque, la cinglée ! Nous, enlevés par des Martiens ?  
-Et Sybille-Débile, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fumé ? La moquette ?  
-Mais mais…  
-Miss Trelawney, nous en avons assez de vos divagations surnaturelles ! gronda McGonagall.

Sybille envoya un regard suppliant à Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius venait de trouver dans sa poche un papier sur lequel il était écrit "Mettre le feu à Bella".

-Super-idée ! dit James en lisant par-dessus son épaule, Mais où l'as-tu eue, Patmol?  
-Je sais pas…c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose…  
-Dites, intervint Peter…Vous vous rappelez, vous, de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines…Parce que moi pas !  
-Moi non plus, dit Remus, c'est curieux, non ?  
-Ouais…de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une raison précise pour mettre le feu à Poubellatrix ! déclara Sirius.  
-On pourrait même aller plus loin et incendier tout Serpentard, susurra James, goguenard, comme ça, on se débarrassera de tous ces cons…Bellatrix, Regulus…Servilo !  
-Ouais, approuva Sirius en lançant un regard méprisant à Rogue, on va lui faire sa fête au bâtard graisseux !  
-Où étiez-vous passés ? hurla McGonagall  
-Je sais pas, fit James.  
-C'est ça, je parie que vous êtes encore partis en vadrouille à Pétaouchnock pour y magouiller quelque chose de pas clair…  
-Ouais, renchérit Bellatrix aux côtés du professeur, Potter, il fait plein de trafics glauques, et il fait livrer les colis chez Rogue, cette ordure !  
-Mais…, voulut protester James, mais McGo était inflexible.  
-Et au fait, Black, qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ? Encore une mode stupide ?  
-Mais euh, non !  
-Tiens, fit Severus, en regardant le dossier "Remus Lupin"…on dirait que c'est…  
-Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit Severus ? demanda Slughorn en se penchant sur le dossier.  
-Regardez, professeur, il y a la clef pour régler en partie le problème des lycanthropes…  
-Vous voulez aider ce pauvre hybride de Lupin à vivre mieux ? C'est charitable…  
-Non, je m'en tamponne la nouille avec une pelle de ce Maraudeur à la noix, c'est juste que si j'invente une potion d'une telle utilité, je deviendrai riche et célèbre, hein ?  
-Oui, mon garçon...

Et Severus Rogue s'en alla créer la potion tue-loup sans se douter que ce gros porc de Slughorn allait lui piquer son invention en dernière minute pour devenir célèbre à sa place.

Il ne devint jamais ami avec les Maraudeurs, mais expira en reconnaissant que Harry Potter n'était pas un petit connard.

En ce qui concerne James, on a toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Lily a fini par l'aimer, mais il y a de très bonnes fics écrites sur cette problématique.

Peter resta leur ami jusqu'au jour où Tommy foutu le bordel dans le monde magique, et la suite vous la connaissez…

Mais alors, à quoi cette histoire a bien pu servir ? On est revenu au point de départ !

Ouais…mais à une différence près :

Avant, on pensait que Sirius était le plus hot du monde.

Maintenant, on sait qu'il est le plus hot de l'univers!

ZE ÈNND

* * *

Cette fic est terminée ! Oui, terminée, je viens de le dire ! Non, y'aura pas de suite, je vois pas ce que pourrais faire…alors à bientôt, et merchi pour toutes les reviews !


End file.
